The Weight of Us
by wrong.perfection
Summary: How do you go back to normal when there's a whole world of weird out there? Skylar is about to find out that there's nothing more frightening than knowing what hides in the dark.
1. And So It Begins

_**Chapter 1 – And So It Begins...**_

My heart was pounding so fast I was afraid it would beat out of my chest at any moment. My chest heaved with the familiar sensation of panic. One moment, I'm walking into my living room thinking about why my apartment was dark, knowing that my fiancé was home and the next thing I know, I'm sitting on the bumper of an ambulance with an oxygen mask held up to my face.

**Three Hours Earlier**

My laugh echoed through the relatively silent apartment. A sound that seemed nonexistent, especially for this time of the year. Midterms had just begun at the university and even the upperclassmen were studying hard to ensure their futures were secure. Tonight was a different situation altogether. After three years of hard work, I had finally received the letter that would change my life forever.

"Jeremy!" I laughed as he tackled me to the couch, playfully holding me down.

Jeremy Carlson had been my savior since starting university. We met in an introductory course that was required for all freshman. Standing at about 6'1, he towered over my small frame easily. His crystal blue eyes and jet black hair were things of fantasy and all mine.

"Come on, Skylar, just say it!" Jeremy said, slightly out of breath as he kept up his tickling assault.

His goal was to get the envelope that was currently clutched in a death grip in my right hand. The envelope that held my future. Early admission into any medical program meant you were the cream of the crop and your life was set with continual hard work. This was my chance to make something of myself and Jeremy was my biggest supporter.

"No, Mr. Carlson, you will just have to wait like everyone else!" I laughed, pushing him away and making sure to keep the envelope out of his reach.

He relented, falling to the couch next to me, "Okay, have it your way! We gotta go though."

He climbed to his feet before grabbing onto my hand pulling me up as well. I smiled at him, watching as his blue eyes sparkled with excitement. I leaned up and pressed my lips to his briefly before pulling away. Making sure I swung my hips as saucily as possible, I walked over to where my coat was hanging, glancing over my shoulder to see if he was watching. Without fail, his blue eyes were glued to my backside.

"Come on horn dog." I grinned, reaching for the front door and opening it.

We quickly made our way out of the apartment and to his car. The cool night air was refreshing compared to the stuffy apartment building. The last remnants of winter were still hanging around, making it chilly enough to force us to drive to the popular bar on campus.

The bar was what you would expect of a popular college hang out. Plenty of the university mascot memorabilia hanging everywhere along with drink and food combos named after the school. It had a hip vibe to it while rooting itself in the traditions that it had begun with so many years ago. It was a homey place that allowed for a party atmosphere to mix with the chaotic melting pot of people coming in and out of it every day.

"Sky!"

I looked around for the person who called my name and saw a familiar blonde sitting at a table near the bar. Allie had been my best friend since middle school. The two of us were so different yet so in sync with each other that people would often mistake us for sisters. We didn't bother correcting them.

My grip on Jeremy's hand tightened as we made our way through the crowd only stopping when we reached Allie. There was already a pitcher of beer resting on the table just waiting to be devoured. Shrugging my coat off, I reached over and gave Allie a quick hug before taking my spot next to her. The ever curious and expectant look she had on her face hadn't gone unnoticed.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" My question seemed pointless considering I knew exactly what she was after.

Allie shrugged. "A little birdie informed me that a certain envelope showed up in the mail today."

I looked over at Jeremy, a playful accusatory look on my face. He shrugged and arched his eyebrows in response. Shaking my head, I couldn't wipe the grin from my face as I pulled the envelope from my jacket. Allie squealed in delight seeing the envelop and started bouncing in her seat excitedly.

"You guys know that no matter what happens, I'll still visit right?" I joked as I slowly began opening the letter.

"Just open the damn letter," Allie responded, shaking her head at my antics.

Taking a deep breath, I opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. Reading the opening statements, the smile on my face grew as I read the word 'Congratulations.' I looked up at the two people sitting in front of me, not saying anything and enjoying the looks of agonizing anticipation clearly written on their faces. Allie reached across the table and snatched the letter away from me. It took her a moment to read through it before a yelp escaped her lips. Pushing the letter towards Jeremy, she reached over and pulled me into another hug.

"I can't believe they accepted your boring ass," Allie teased as she pulled back.

Shrugging, my smile never wavered. "Not all of us can be popular sorority girls with a penchant for bullshitting our way out of everything."

"I'm gonna make a kick ass lawyer," Allie stated shamelessly, flipping her hair in an exaggerated way to prove her point. "Don't move, I'm going to grab us some celebratory shots!"

She jumped from her chair and moved towards the bar. Shaking my head, I returned my gaze to the table. Jeremy sat there, a smile on his face as his eyes ghosted over the words printed on the page. I could tell just from the way his eyes lit up at how proud he was. This was what we had been working for the last few years.

"You did it." His voice met my ears despite the loud shouting around us.

"We did it," I responded, reaching across my table with my left hand, the engagement ring glinting on my ring finger.

Taking my hand in his, he lightly kissed the top of it, a brilliant smile stretching across his face. Not even five minutes later Allie came back to the table, an entire tray of shots in her hand. It never ceased to amaze me how she pulled off the impossible. I guess when you flash enough skin to a bartender you could get just about anything.

"Well as much as I would love to live up to the expectations of college students…I have an exam tomorrow," Jeremy said as Allie began setting the shots on the table. "Call a cab when you're done please," he chided as he leaned down, pressing a kiss to my lips.

"Of course." I nodded, pulling back. "We both will."

He nodded as he said, "I love you."

"Love you too," I responded, kissing him once more.

He pulled back first and waved to Allie before making his way out of the bar. I watched him until he was out of sight and turned to look at Allie. There was a Cheshire like grin on her face as she distributed the shots between us.

"What?" I asked.

"You're lucky to have him." I smiled again at Allie's remark. "And in a few months you will be married to the man of your dreams." Allie then raised her beer. "To the future Mrs. Jeremy Carlson! Good luck at medical school, cause you're gonna need it!" Allie toasted before taking her first shot. The crowds around us cheered, causing me to laugh and throw back my own shot.

This went on for about another hour before I decided enough was enough. Drinking was fun to a certain extent, but it had definitely been a hell of a lot fun when I was younger. I paid for my share of the alcohol I consumed tonight before I called a cab, making sure the bartender knew to stick Allie in one when she was done as well.

The drive was short and filled with the incessant chatter of the cabbie driver. I didn't mind that he wanted to fill the silence. There was nothing worse than the silence of strangers. Paying the cabbie his money, I climbed from the car and glanced up at the apartment building, specifically my apartment windows on the third floor. The first thing I noticed was the apartment looked dark. That was particularly strange considering Jeremy wanted to study.

A bad feeling began to settle in the pit of my stomach as I approached the building. I shrugged it off, rationalizing that he probably just went to the library. He did that when he couldn't focus at home. Why he wouldn't be able to focus when he had the apartment to himself was beyond me.

Entering the lobby, I stopped at the mailbox to check our mail and came to a stop when I saw Jeremy's keys hanging out of the lock. Walking over, I turned his key and opened the ox, seeing that all the mail was still inside. I locked it once more and clutched his keys tightly in my hand. Why were his keys in the box?

Quickly making my way up the stairs, the horrid feeling began to grow. I was coming up to the second landing when I noticed there was someone standing there with their face to the wall. I came to a stop, not sure if this was some weird homeless guy or the start to a horror movie. I began moving up towards the figure again, the sound of my boots clicking against the staircase seemed even louder than before.

"Hey…" I greeted softly. "Are you alright?"

The person slowly began to turn around forcing me to back away in hesitation. What in the hell was I thinking? This person could have a weapon on them and here I was approaching them rather carelessly. As soon as he faced me, my jaw dropped as my eyes grew wide. A gasp escaped me and I stumbled back into the staircase railing. I could feel the hot prick of tears in my eyes.

Jeremy was standing in front of me, his skin unhealthily pale. His once bright blue eyes were beginning to gloss over. The worst part was the front of his clothes were drenched in blood. Blood that was still dripping from the deep gash stretching across his throat. He tilted his head slightly before vanishing into thin air. Like he had been nothing but my imagination.

Without another thought, I raced up the remaining flights of stairs, the tears I'd been feeling spilling over. I was desperately trying to come up with explanations to what I had just seen. I was tired. I had too much to drink tonight. I was nervous about the wedding. They were all logical but I remained unconvinced. Shoving my keys into the door, I unlocked it before throwing myself into the darkened apartment and slamming the door shut behind me.

"Jeremy?" I called out, my voice shaky. "Baby where are you?"

Tossing my eyes onto the table next to the door, I moved into the living room and flipped on a lamp. Not seeing him in there, I checked the kitchen. Nothing. Moving towards the bedroom, I called out his name again and received no response. A scream tore from my throat the moment I turned on the lights and I slapped a hand over my mouth.

Jeremy was slumped against the wall, throat slit and blood everywhere. Just like what I had seen by the staircase. I stood there, frozen, a sob bubbling out of me and echoing through the room. I raced forward, falling to my knees next to him. Shakily, I reached out and pressed my fingers to his pulse, knowing it was silly and pointless. He was gone. He'd bled out.

Pulling back, I put the back of my hand to my mouth, avoiding the blood on my fingers. His blood. I nearly jumped when I heard a strange popping noise come from Jeremy. Horror movie scenarios began running through my mind, but they were a far cry from what really happened. The wall behind Jeremy suddenly burst into flames, moving up the wall like someone had poured gasoline all over the area above Jeremy.

Crying out in shock, I reeled backwards and away from the body. A few seconds later the sound of the front door being thrown open met my ears. Pounding footsteps came towards the room before I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. My gaze was locked onto the flames as I was pulled up and dragged towards the door.

Nothing really registered until we hit the lobby of the apartment building. It took me a moment to realize my sobs were echoing throughout the silent hall while the arms remained wrapped around me. They supported my numb body, carefully helping me outside. I felt as if I had been thrown into a freezer as I tried to process what had just happened. Nothing was coming until a loud explosion came from above us.

A body pressed against mine as the force knocked us to the ground, protecting me from the pieces of debris that rained down on us. Bits of my apartment burned around us and I desperately scanned the items that made it to the street, but none of it was familiar. I was pulled to my feet again and the strong grip directed me towards the park on the opposite side of the street. I allowed whoever to force me into a park bench.

"Are you okay?" a voice ripped through my thoughts. I looked at the man, knowing they had been there but suddenly aware I wasn't alone sinking in.

He was an older man with sad eyes and dark hair. In his forties or fifties was my guess. I had never seen anyone who looked so broken as this man did. The bags under his eyes and the stress lines in his features were enough to alert me to the fact he had more than likely been through hell lately.

Before I could answer, the distant wailing of sirens met my ears. My gaze snapped over towards the end of the street in time to see a fire truck followed by a few police and an ambulance come racing down the street. The man next to me began shouting for the paramedic's attention but by then, everything was becoming a blur.

More hands grabbed a hold of me, questions coming from every which way. The shouts of firemen and police officers began as people spilled out onto the sidewalk. It was total chaos. The next thing I knew, my body was being placed on the bumper of an ambulance and and oxygen mask was shoved into my face.

My mind had begun to race once more. The man that had pulled me from the apartment was familiar. The look in his eyes was one I was positive I'd seen before. I stared at the flames coming out of the windows of my now destroyed apartment. The appearance of Jeremy's dead body in the stairwell, the flames, and the man's sudden and convenient appearance. I couldn't help but come to the same conclusion: this had something to do with my dad.

All those years spent bouncing from school to school and living out of motel rooms. My dad would come back almost every time with that look in his eyes; the broken, defeated look. After days of being MIA, he would pop back up out of the blue with some weird new lesson. Sometimes it was learning gun safety, the next day it was shooting, and then after that it was learning how to read Latin. Nothing ever felt like it connected.

Ripping the mask from my face, I pushed the paramedic away, turning my back to the burning building. My gazed searched the crowds gathering when I spotted him. The man who had pulled me from certain death. I remembered where I had seen him before. Now that I got a decent look at him amongst the flashing lights, there was no denying who he was.

The cries of the paramedics fell upon deaf ears as I continued my beeline towards him. The first time I had seen him since my father's death a few years back. It was a blast from the past I wasn't expecting. I came to a stop in front of him, taking in the guilty look that had formed on his face.

"What in the hell are you doing here, John?" I asked, my tone biting.

John Winchester looked to the ground for a moment before his gaze locked onto mine again as he said, "I promised your dad that I would look after you."

Shaking my head, I said, "You can go to hell."

"Skylar!" John called out as I turned away from him. His hand wrapping around my wrist. "Skylar I need you to listen to me–"

"I don't need to do anything," I snapped, pulling my hand from his grip. "It's funny how the moment you come rolling into town, my life goes to hell."

John looked up towards the building where the flames were beginning to die down. "There are things I want to tell you–"

I cut him off as I pushed him back forcing him to stumble before he caught his balance once more. "You have no right. You abandoned me just like he did. So don't you dare come here and pretend like things have changed."

"Your dad was only trying to protect you from the things that are out there," John said as the paramedics began closing in on us.

"What things?" I cried in confusion, my brows furrowing as more tears formed in my eyes. He didn't answer, shaking his head as the paramedics reached us.

"You should go with them, we'll talk later."

"No." I shook my head, "We're not gonna talk."

The paramedics managed to get me back to the ambulance, pressing the oxygen mask back to my face only to have me rip it off moments later. I sat there numbly against the back bumper with a blanket wrapped around my shoulders. I watched as people came and went, the fire was put out, and the coroner's car arrived. Looking down to the ground, I heard someone screech my name.

Pushing myself off the bumper, I blindly threw the jacket back into the ambulance just as Allie barreled into me, throwing her arms around me. Tears stained her cheeks as she clutched onto me in a tight grip. Her shoulders shook as she held me for a few moments longer before letting go.

"Is he…?" she trailed off.

I nodded before biting my lip to keep myself from crying again. I glanced back up towards the apartment.

"Sky, I'm so sorry," Allie whispered, pulling me into another hug.

I pulled back, shaking my head, "Can you just take me somewhere? Anywhere but here."

Allie nodded, wrapping her arm around my shoulders. I glanced towards the crowd my eyes searching for John's familiar figure, but he was gone. Typical John Winchester. Looking back to the road in front of me and Allie, I let more tears fall down my cheeks. I had a feeling this was far from over.

* * *

A few days had passed since Jeremy's passing. The cause of death had been determined as caused by the fire. Someone had determined that he had been knocked unconscious and perished in the flames. I knew that was a lie. I didn't say anything though. What could I say? By the way, I saw my dead fiancée moments before I found his dead body and my apartment exploded? No one would believe me.

The looks I was receiving was enough to cripple me with grief. I didn't want their pity or their apologies or grievances. I wanted Jeremy back but nothing was going to bring him back and their apologies sure as hell weren't doing shit.

The funeral had gone off without a hitch. Closed casket of course, but that did nothing to soothe my aching heart. The moment the funeral was over I hightailed it back to Allie's house where I had been staying since the fire. Rarely did I leave the room. The engagement ring I had been wearing had found itself smashed into the bathroom mirror before I went on a rampage, tearing apart the room I had been staying in.

Instead of getting angry when she found me curled up on the floor, Allie sat down next to me placing my head on her lap. She let me cry and sob for hours as she sat there stroking my hair in the most comforting way she could. That went on for a few days before I finally gained the courage to come out of the bedroom.

"Sky?" Allie called out from the kitchen as I came down the stairs.

For the first time since the funeral I had gotten dressed. Coming into the kitchen, I came to a complete halt when I realized Allie wasn't by herself. Sitting across from her at the table was John. He was dressed nicely, like he had made an effort to clean himself up.

"What are you doing here?" My voice cracked as John stood up holding his hands out.

"Skylar, can we just talk for a minute?" John asked, keeping his voice calm.

Shaking my head, I begged, "Please, just leave."

"Not until you hear me out." John shook his head. "You're right. I've done a pretty shitty job when it comes to taking care of you…But I'm trying to change that."

I looked from John to Allie who had a wounded look on her face. She was always a sucker for a sob story. I could only imagine the one John had laid on her before I came down the stairs. Judging by the look on her face it was a real tear jerker.

"He's your uncle, Sky," Allie added. "Give him a chance."

Taking a deep breath, I nodded before motioning towards the front door. John nodded to Allie before heading towards the front. Glancing back at Allie, I followed John out on to the front porch closing the front door behind me with a sharp snap. Crossing my arms over my chest, I watched as John pressed his hands to the railing glancing out at the street.

"I want you to come with me," he broke the silence, looking over at me.

"Not a chance in hell," I responded immediately.

John sighed, frustration evident on his face. "I cannot help you when you're here."

"What could I possibly need help with, John?" I responded bitterly. "Telling Allie you're my uncle? Dick move."

"You saw him didn't you?" John asked, ignoring my last question. "Before you found him, before you knew he was dead, you saw his ghost."

Tiling my head, I gave him a sharp look, "How do you know that?"

"You're a medium, Sky," John stated. "You always have been."

Shaking my head, I denied, "That's not possible. I don't see dead people-"

"You've learned to block it out," John cut me off. "Your father and I taught you how to block it out. When you were younger it used to scare you so bad that you wouldn't sleep."

I stopped trying to argue the moment he said that. I remembered that. I was about eight. I saw things and thought they were nightmares; they kept me from falling asleep, too scared I was going to see them everywhere. Narrowing my eyes at John, I felt a little less hostile but still suspicious.

"I want to explain everything to you, but not here." John shook his head.

"What's wrong with here?" I asked, glancing around.

John's gaze met mine as he said, "They could be listening."

"Who?"

"Demons," John answered, keeping his voice low.

"You've got to be kidding me. Demons? Really, John?"

"You wanna shut up for a minute so I can explain?" he snapped, his anger and frustration finally surfacing.

I slowly sat down on the porch swing, watching John silently. He sat down next to me, letting out a heavy sigh as he began to explain what was happening. How he and my dad were called hunters. They went around the states and hunted all the things that went bump in the night. Ghosts and demons weren't the only things out there; vampires and werewolves roamed around freely as well as other creatures. As I listened to him, I wasn't sure whether or not this was some huge joke or if he was being serious. None of it really sunk in until John pulled a beaten journal out of his jacket, holding it out to me.

Inside there were pages among pages of things written down, among them were firsthand accounts of hunts and the monsters that were involved. Sometimes familiar names would pop up, names that I remember my dad mentioning. There was just too much in here that was familiar to me and that's what scared me.

"We were hunting a demon when your dad died," John stated.

"What kind of demon?" I asked softly.

John glanced down at the journal as he said, "The one that killed your mom."

I met his gaze with what I was sure a look of shock on my face. I was trying to wrap my mind around it. My mother died in my nursery the night I was exactly six months old. I was always told it was an electrical fire and now I'm finding out it was anything but that?

"Your father taught you everything you needed to know, but he didn't want to object you to this life unless he absolutely had too," John explained. "The weird Latin lessons, knowing your way around different types of weapons."

"You're saying my dad was teaching me how to be a hunter without me even knowing about it?" I asked, disbelief coating my voice. "You realize how crazy this sounds?"

"I've barely even scraped the surface," John admitted.

"If my dad was so adamant on protecting me from it all, why tell me now?" I asked, voicing the question that had been burning in the back of my mind.

John stood back up, placing his hand to the back of his neck and rubbing. His shoulders were tense, the tired look returning to his face as he shook his head. He was struggling to find the words.

"It found you."

"The demon that killed my mom?" I clarified, earning a nod. "Why would it want me?"

John turned back to me. "That's what I'm trying to find out."

I nodded, slowly standing up, "That's why you want me to leave. You're worried it's going to come back."

"It's just a matter of when," John confirmed, glancing towards Allie's front door. "I know you don't want to lose any more people. Allie seems like a good girl. She doesn't deserve what a demon would do to her."

Closing my eyes briefly, I shook my head, not wanting that sight in my head. Horrible visions clouded my mind of what a supposed demon would do to her. If John was telling the truth about all of this and that what killed Jeremy was a demon, I couldn't imagine what they would do to Allie. Running my fingers through my hair, I looked up at John.

"Say I believe you," I started. "This whole demon and hunters crap is real. What would I have to do to keep her safe?"

John looked from me to the house as he said, "Leave. Get the hell out of dodge and lay low for a while."

"How long?" My voice cracked.

"Until it's over," John answered honestly.

"Where would I go?"

John glanced around once more before flipping through the journal to a page towards the back. Putting a finger to his lips he then pointed to the page. Along the top it said 'The Roadhouse' along with the name Ellen and a phone number. Furrowing my brows in confusion, I looked back up at John as he closed the journal.

"You'll be safe there and you won't have to worry about hunting. Just like your daddy wanted. You can have a normal life there. Ellen will take care of you and she has a daughter your age, Jo."

I nodded, taking in everything he was saying. Despite the psychobabble that came along with it, he was offering me a fresh start. A start away from the bloodshed and devastation I had witnessed. I glanced back at the house, guilt filling my body before I nodded at John.

"Okay," I whispered.

* * *

**Hello my dears! Welcome back to the wonderful depths of my mind. For those of you who may recognize this is the rewrite to my original version Never Alone. Some elements remained the same, but this is a whole new vamped up version that I'm quite proud to be presenting! Some things will be DRASTICALLY different while some will remain the same! Keep an open mind and enjoy! If you would like to share your feelings on this beginning please shoot me a message, leave a review, follow favorite, anything to let me know you're interested!**

**I would like to submit this disclaimer once and only once, I do not own Supernatural or any of its affiliates. This story is being written purely out of love and adoration for the fandom created by the amazing Eric Kripke. **


	2. Of Cases, Geeks, and Winchesters

_**Chapter 2 – Of Cases, Geeks, and Winchesters**_

**6 months later**

It had been a while since I left the university life behind. Six months since we had laid Jeremy to rest. Right now I should have been starting my first semester of medical school, but instead I was wiping down tables and serving beer. Not the life I had envisioned for myself, a far cry from it to be quite honest.

The Roadhouse wasn't that bad in all honesty. It definitely wasn't the kind of place I would have gone to before, but now that I was here it was comforting in a way. The small shack in the middle of nowhere served as a temporary pit stop to travel weary hunters passing through, discussing cases with other hunters. It was sort of a culture shock that brought me back to the time I spent with my own father on the road. It was all beginning to piece itself together, how he would disappear for days, maybe weeks at a time and come home with new cuts and bruises.

It took me a while to completely accept the fact that there were scarier things in the world that went bump in the night than just murderers and politicians. Ghosts, vampires, werewolves, everything from a horror story I would read as a kid were real. The hunters would come through chronicling their recent cases and telling wild stories about how they defeated the monsters.

After a few of those stories, I began to do my own research. That's all it was at first—research to gain more knowledge of these creatures. Then it turned into doing research for other hunters. Building cases and handing them off to whoever managed to catch my attention long enough. I would get calls thanking me for spotting a particular case or to let me know how things were going. It was a networking system I planned on exploiting to its full potential.

"You almost done with those glasses?" a female voice pulled me from my recollection.

My eyes snapped up to meet Ellen Harvelle's piercing gaze. Her hands were resting on her hips as she stared at me with a knowing look on her face.

"Yeah, sorry," I muttered as I finished cleaning up the glass in my hand, sticking it with the rest. "Hey, Ellen."

"What's up, sweetheart?" Ellen asked, dragging the rag across the counter to clean up the last of the spills from the previous night.

Glancing over to where Jo was sitting and counting her tips from the night before, I lowered my voice. "Have you heard from John?"

Shaking her head, she answered, "I haven't. You tried calling?"

Shrugging, I said, "A few times. Maybe he's just off the grid."

Coming around the bar, she came to a stop in front of me, resting her hand on my shoulder. "If he had anything on the demon he would have called. I wouldn't sweat it too much."

I smiled slightly, not quite convinced. Ellen thought that was enough because she let go of me and headed towards the kitchen portion. I looked over to the bar, noticing Ash, the resident computer nerd, was passed out cold on the pool table. He thought he could out shoot me on the tequila last night and let's just say he is going to regret that bet when he woke up. Shaking my head slightly, my sights then shifted to Jo.

The fiery blonde was not someone you wanted to mess with. She could hustle you under the table in seconds and you wouldn't even realize it until you were broke and being thrown out on your ass. She was more clever than sensual when it came to hustling men. She used her innocent charm to convince them she was more daft than she actually was. Underplayed her skills. Each night she came up with more money than she knew what to do with.

"Pulled in a good haul tonight," Jo stated as she came to a stop at the bar, slapping the cash down. "What about you?"

"A few cases, nothing big," I responded, pulling out my own cash from my back pocket.

Jo scoffed. "You could be making way more than that. A body like yours? You could have the guys turned around before they realized the drool was dripping down their chins."

"Did I just get a compliment from the great Jo Harvelle?" Sarcasm dripped heavily from my words.

"Brat," she responded, a smirk on her face.

"Bimbo," I responded, shrugging and slipping my money back into my pocket.

Jo tossed her rag at me playfully, forcing a chuckle from my lips as I caught it before it hit my face. I threw the rag back at her as she grinned, shoving her own money into her pocket. During our mini rag war, Ellen had come out of the back, locking up the front and flipping the sign.

"Well girls, let's get-" Before Ellen could finish her sentence a loud engine came rolling up to the Roadhouse.

The loud rumbling suddenly cut off before the sound of doors being opened was heard. The three of us stood there silently, listening and waiting. Hunters rarely ever came to the roadhouse during the day. Most of them were driving or preoccupied with a case this early. Glancing over at the clock on the wall, I arched a brow seeing that it was barely nine in the morning.

The door handle jiggled before a figure loomed towards the window, leaning in to try and get a good view. Ellen nodded to Jo and I, forcing us into action. Jo moved quickly past Ash towards the shotgun that was hidden in the back supply closet while Ellen moved towards the kitchen where she hid her revolver. I moved towards the bar, ducking down behind it to grab the shotgun that was hidden there in case a situation like this ever happened.

There was a little alcove under the bar where we usually stored the whiskey right next to where the gun was hidden. After a long busy night, that alcove had been cleared of liquor, allowing for a decent hiding spot. Ducking down, I squeezed my body into the space holding the gun to my body and aiming the barrel away from me.

The silence rippled through the Roadhouse, except for the light snoring coming from Ash on the pool table. I closed my eyes, unable to believe I forgot about him. Hopefully this wasn't as dire of a situation as it was presenting itself as. Maybe whoever it was would just leave.

I sat quietly, hearing someone call out 'hello' from outside. I heard the jingling of the doorknob only this time there was a distinctive metal clink. Whoever was out there wasn't leaving, they were picking the lock. A few moments later the door swung open, the bell above the door ringing as it did. Two pairs of boots had entered the bar, but I couldn't quite tell if they were men or women.

Focusing on keeping my breathing even and silent, I could hear the footsteps moving throughout the main bar area. The duo was splitting up, one pair heading towards the pool table where Ash was and one moving towards the bar where I was hiding. Pressing myself further into my hiding spot, my finger tightened on the trigger of the shotgun.

"Hey buddy," a deep male said, and I was assuming towards Ash. There was no way in hell they were going to wake him up after the bender he went on last night. "I'm guessing that isn't Ellen."

"Yeah," another male voice responded.

The sound of footsteps occurred again as one of the men moved towards the kitchen where I was sure Ellen would be waiting for him. It left the question of where in the hell Jo was. Knowing her she was gonna do something stupid that wasn't necessary, but that was just Jo.

"Oh, god please let that be a rifle," the man stated followed by the sound of a gun cocking. Well there's Jo.

"No, I'm just real happy to see you." I sat tight for a minute, waiting for anything to happen. "Don't move."

"Not moving. Copy that," he responded in a cocky manner. That definitely wasn't going to win him any points. "You know you should know something," he continued. "When you put a rifle on someone, you don't want to put it right against their back…because it makes it real easy to do…" I heard the man grunt and unload the rifle. "That."

I took that as my cue, knowing Jo was now disarmed and the shell was on the floor. Pulling my body from the hiding spot, I pumped the shotgun rising up and pointing it directly at the man who was still holding Jo's weapon. His green eyes widened seeing me there as he put his hands up, allowing Jo to grab her weapon once more.

"You should know something," I said, repeating his earlier words to Jo. "Always check _behind_ the bar."

"Sam, I need some help in here!" the man called out his body tensed seeing my gun was loaded and ready to fire.

"Sorry, Dean," a man's voice floated from the kitchen area. "I can't right now. I'm a little tied up."

Moment later a much taller man with longer hair came out his hands on the back of his head with Ellen right behind him. Her revolver was trained on his back, but not right up against it. The young guy moved so he was standing next to his much shorter counterpart, the two men glancing between all of us realizing they were grossly outnumbered.

"Sam? Dean? Winchester?" Ellen asked, looking between the two men.

Furrowing my brows, my heart raced hearing the name Winchester. It had to of been a happy coincidence. If he had kid's, I would have known about them. There's no way John would be able to keep something that big from me. With how naturally curious I was, I would have figured it out, but John never mentioned anything about children.

"Yeah," they both said at the exact time.

"Son of a bitch," Ellen said, looking between the boys.

"Who are they, Ellen?" I asked, looking at Jo who wanted to ask the same question. Ellen looked at us.

"I think these are John Winchester's boys." Ellen started to laugh and lowered her weapon.

Shaking my head slightly, I exchange a look with Jo. She was just as confused as I was. She had met John briefly a few times, but no one outside Ellen apparently knew John had kids. Two grown sons named Sam and Dean. Slowly lowering my gun, I noticed Jo doing the same thing, the men in front of us relaxing a bit.

"Hey, I'm Ellen," she greeted them before nodding towards Jo. "That's my daughter, Jo." She then nodded towards me. "And that's Skylar."

Without giving either man another look, I made my way back around the bar. I was struggling to keep my composure as I slid the weapon back into its hiding position beneath the bar. My hand slid into my pocket pulling out the prepaid John had got me a while back. Looking at it, I flipped the phone open and sent a quick message to John's phone asking 'Where are you? Emergency. Call me ASAP. – S'

When my gaze returned to the men and the Harvelle's I suddenly felt very self-conscious noticing the taller one, Sam, was staring at me. Not in a creeper kind of way, more in a 'do-I-know-you' kind of way. His head was tilted slightly, his bluish green eyes gazing at me thoughtfully.

"Hey," Jo broke the silence, her eyes glued to the shorter one, Dean.

"Hi…" Dean greeted, giving her a weary look. I snorted and looked over to where Ash was still laying, oblivious to the current situation.

"Hey, Sky, can you get some drinks for the boys here?" Ellen asked, tapping the bar top.

"Of course," I said as I walked to the fridge, grabbing a couple of beers from the cool space.

I quickly discarded the bottle caps as the two men sat down at the bar, each one tensing up when they noticing Jo moving out of their line of sight. Neither one was quite sure if they could trust us, which I didn't blame them. I wasn't sure if I could trust them just yet. Setting the beers in front of each man, I murmured, "Here you go."

"Thanks," Dean nodded, his fingers wrapping instinctively around the bottle. Sam on the other hand just nodded but didn't touch the drink. I tried distracting myself when I heard Dean ask, "You called our dad, said you could help. Help with what?"

My gaze snapped up towards Ellen when Dean was finished. She had called John? About the Demon? When did this happen? Didn't she just tell me she hadn't heard from him? Shaking my head at her, momentarily our gazes locked before Ellen focused on the guys. She shrugged before answering the question.

"Well, the demon, of course. I heard he was closing in on it."

That bitch, were the words that floated across my mind. Biting my lip gently, my fingers grasped onto the bar rag tighter, a fist forming. My knuckles were beginning to turn white when Sam turned around and glanced at me. His eyes took in my current state, a look of recognition crossing his face before he was pulled back to his brother.

"Was there an article in _Demon Hunters Quarterly _that I missed?" Dean asked sarcastically. "Who are you? How do you know about all this?"

"Hey, I just run a saloon. But hunters have been known to pass through now and again." Ellen looked between Jo and I. Avoiding her gaze, I moved out from behind the bar and over to where Ash was laying. I sat down on the edge of the pool table, gently moving Ash's shoulder.

"Including your dad a long time ago," Ellen continued. "John was like family once."

"Oh, yeah? How come he's never mentioned you before?" Dean asked, taking a sip of the beer.

"Well he didn't mention you either," I stated, drawing Dean's stare over to me. "I've known John for a good chunk of my life and not once did he mention either of you." My tone came out a little more harsh than I meant it to.

My glare was met with equal intensity from Dean until Sam cleared his throat. "So why exactly do we need your help?"

"Hey, don't do me any favors. Look, if you don't want my help, fine. Don't let the door smack your ass on the way out. But John wouldn't have sent you if-" Ellen cut herself off.

My stomach dropped hearing Ellen stop like that. She looked back at me and that's when I knew. Something was very wrong. It had been over a month since we had heard from John. No new news on any demons and especially not on the one that had killed Jeremy and apparently my mother.

"He didn't send you," Ellen finished, returning her stare to the boys.

I looked over to Sam and Dean, watching the pain clouding their eyes. The discomfort was present on their faces when forced to come face to face with what Ellen had said. John didn't send them and they were uncomfortable with the common practice of talking about their father. That was how I got whenever Jeremy was brought up in conversation.

"He's alright, isn't he?" I asked before Ellen could. Dean couldn't look at me, but Sam finally looked straight at me.

"No. No he isn't." His voice came out as calmly as possible. "It was the demon, we think. It, um, it just got him before he got it, I guess."

I looked down to the ground just as Jo's gaze shot over to me. This couldn't be happening. The one connection I had to my past, the key to unlocking everything my father had kept me from was gone. John knew things about my past and what my father was doing. Things he had yet to share with me. Now he was gone. It was like losing my father all over again. The crushing feeling of abandonment began to press down against my chest.

"I'm so sorry," Ellen spoke up.

"It's okay. We're all right," Dean replied.

"I know how close you and your dad-" Dean cut her off.

"Really lady, I'm fine."

He was using his attitude as a defense mechanism. That shed a new light on his earlier actions. He was just defending what he knew about a man that was no longer around. I played with the small band on my right ring finger for a moment before I looked up to see Sam was watching me once more.

"If you can help…we could use all the help we can get," Sam pacified, looking from me to Ellen.

"Well, we can't." She motioned between herself and Jo. "But Ash and Sky will."

I straightened up, hearing my name being thrown into the conversation. I heard Sam asking who Ash was, prompting me to smack said man right on the ass, jolting him into a sitting position. It was quite comical hearing the loud smack then seeing him jump.

"Damn woman, if you wanted to get frisky all you had to do was ask," Ash's groggy voice met my ears as he turned to look at me. "No need to get all abusive."

"You wish," I responded, arching an eyebrow.

"Every night." He grinned before he caught sight of the other four people in the room staring at us. Seeing the look on Ellen's face, he asked, "Closing time?"

"That's Ash?" Sam asked, looking from me to the genius that was climbing from the pool table. The front of his plaid cut off shirt was still wet from the tequila that missed his mouth the night before.

"Mm-hm. He's a genius," Jo told them. "And Sky can find you just about anything that's been written down somewhere. She's got a gift with languages."

"Don't hold back too much, Jo," I stated sarcastically as I moved back into the main bar area.

I came to a stop in front of them, putting my hands on my hips before looking back to Ash. "Get moving college boy!"

"Shut it sorority sista," he lamely retorted as he rubbed his head.

Dean murmured something before he walked towards the exit of the Roadhouse. Ellen and Jo both took their cues to leave which ended up with me, Sam, and Ash standing there silently and it was awkward. I could see the questions brewing behind Sam's cautious glances at me and Ash; trying to work up the courage to actually say something. Right when he parted his lips to break the silence, Dean came back into the bar with the door closing with a loud bang.

In his hands was a brown file. From what I could see it was fairly thick and looked like it had been to hell and back. Dean slapped it down on the bar top as Ash sat on the bar stool looking down at the file expectantly. When he looked back up, his gaze met mine and he nodded. Taking a deep breath, I placed both hands on his shoulders.

"You've got to be kidding," Dean muttered watching the two of us. "He's no genius. He's a Lynyrd Skynyrd roadie." I glared at Dean as Ash laughed.

"You don't look like much of a hunter," I grounded out as Ash patted my hands with his own.

Ash glancing up at me before pointing to Dean and saying, "I like you."

"Thanks," Dean responded, unsure of himself.

Placing my hand to my forehead, I was eager to get this show rolling, "If you'd just hold the sarcastic comments for thirty seconds you would actually give him a chance…You may just be surprised."

Jo set another round of beers in front of Sam and Dean ,forcing them to look over at her for a moment. She slapped a grin on her face, focusing specifically on Dean. She was eyeing her next target, although I couldn't quite tell if it was actual attraction or something else.

"Try not to let the biting remarks bother you too much," Jo added. "Sky's been through a lot in the last few months."

"Thank you, Jo," I stated through clenched teeth. "Can we please just get on with it?"

"Alright," Dean said, looking between the two of us. "This stuff's a year's worth of our dad's work. So uh, let's see what you two can make of it." He slid the folder in front of me and Ash. Ash grabbed the folder and opened it while watching Dean before looking down at the contents of the folder.

Newspapers clippings, weather reports, maps, the real works. Ash handed some of it to me, which happened to be weather readings for different towns and different years. The amount of time and effort it would take to gather such detailed records, not to mention connect all the information, is phenomenal. The information John had been spewing to me over the last few months was nothing compared to what was amassed in this file. After months of putting together files for hunters, this was beyond anything I had ever done.

"This is insane…" I murmured glancing at Ash who returned my shocked look.

"There ain't nobody that can track a demon like this," Ash finished for me. I watched as Sam and Dean exchanged yet another look and I handed the map back to Ash. I looked at some of the clippings and noticed two particular ones. My mom's picture and my dad's picture were on each one.

"Our dad could," Sam said, causing Ash and I to look up. Ash grabbed a paper looking at it then handed it to me.

"These are nonparametric statistical overviews," Ash said as he kept sifting through the papers.

"Cross-spectrum correlations," I added and Ash spoke up again.

"I mean…damn!" It was hard to impress Ash, but John Winchester, even from the grave, was able to do it.

I watched as Ash tilted the papers and shifted through them again. I looked up at the Winchesters, noticing the confused and slightly out of the loop looks on their faces. Reaching forward, I held up one of the maps to show them different locations pinpointed.

"They're signs," I explained, pointing to the circles. "Omens. If you can track them, you can track this demon," I said, picking up another paper and outlining a town where weird electrical freak outs, electrical storms, and crop failures have occurred.

"You know, like crop failures, electrical storms," Ash continued, explaining the points. "You ever been electrocuted? It ain't fun."

Rolling my eyes, I grabbed the paper out of his hand. "It was an accident, okay?"

"Woman, you attached jumper cables to my pants what did you think was gonna happen?" Ash retorted.

Arching an eyebrow, I answered, "You said a computer couldn't give off enough of a charge…I proved you wrong."

"I was talking about normal computers not mine!"

"Can you track it or not?" Sam asked, cutting of my and Ash's argument. I looked at Ash and set the paper in my hands down.

"We could do a hell of a lot more than just that with all this information," I said, looking at Sam then at Dean.

"But it's gonna take time. Give me…" Ash looked at me and I nodded. "51 hours."

Smiling slightly hearing Ash's time table, he pushed away from the bar taking all the contents of the file with him leaving me standing there with the Winchesters. Dean looked like his head was going to explode, while Sam shook his head, understanding that each mind worked differently.

"Hey man!" Dean called out, forcing Ash to stop and look back to him. "By the way, I dig the haircut."

A grin spread across my face as Ash pointed to the front of his hair, "All business up front…" he let his hand slide to the back then pulled his hair, making it swish around, "and party in the back."

"That's Ash for you," I said, looking between the two.

"I thought you were gonna help him?" Dean broke the silence, giving me a once over.

Shaking my head, I glanced up at the clock just as Jo set a file down in front of me. "Unfortunately, I have other plans."

"Like what?" Dean asked bluntly, not caring about the basic principle of privacy.

Picking up the file, I tapped it against the bar indicating I had work to do. It had been a few weeks ago, I was researching some lore for a case a local hunter had been working on when I came across some strange happenings. People were being slaughtered in their homes and in this case it was usually just the parents. Each family had a child who claimed they let a clown into the house because it wanted to play. The clown would kill their parents then vanish into thin air. Each murder had one thing in common: the Cooper Carnival.

Taking this as my chance, I walked over to a table in the corner, just under the air conditioner. It was my Zen spot. No one usually used the table, leaving it open for me. Whenever I was over here working, most people learned to steer clear. At first it had been my moping corner, but as I delved deeper and deeper in the world of hunters, it became my scholar's corner. The research, building the cases, hearing how they went and the outcome. The one thing I craved was to be out there taking care of it on my own. I deserved to be out there helping others, to keep what happened to me from happening to anyone else.

A sharp bang caught my attention, pulling my gaze up from the file I had spread out to see Jo had slammed a can onto the bar top. She looked to Dean before casually looking away once she knew his gaze was on her. Shaking my head, I watched as she reeled him in using the overdone swaying of her hips. She was nearing the jukebox when my line of vision was cut off by a towering figure. Looking up, my gaze softened seeing Sam standing there.

"You mind if I join you?" he asked, motioning towards the chair across from me.

Shaking my head, my gaze fell down to the newspaper clippings in front of me. The chair scraped against the floor as Sam pulled it out and then sat down. He set his beer on the table in front of him as his eyes scanned the contents on the table.

"You working a case?" he asked, breaking the silence.

I nodded, struggling to maintain my cool. Most hunters didn't approve of someone jumping into the life, but the fact of the matter was a new generation of hunters were bound to rise. I wanted to be a part of that. After everything I had been through, the lessons growing up. I had to be of use to someone.

"There have been murders going on up in Wisconsin where people were being butchered in their beds. Just the parents that get the short end of the stick, the child or children are left completely unharmed. The weird thing was that each kid has told the police that they let a clown into the house that night. They were convinced the clown was going to play with them and then…well let's just say years of psychotherapy isn't gonna help many of these kids."

"What happened to the clown?" Sam asked as I pushed some of the clippings in his direction.

I shrugged. "The kids say he vanished into thin air. Police reports found no prints, no forced entry, no DNA. So it isn't your run of the mill Carnie that's causing mayhem."

"What's the connection other than each kid saying they let a clown in?" Sam asked, looking behind him for a brief second before focusing his look back on me. I smiled and flipped the page, showing him a picture of the Cooper Carnival. "A carnival?"

"Each family was there the day they were killed."

Sam smiled, looking down at everything I had amassed so far before he took a drink of his beer. "You put this together yourself?"

Arching an eyebrow, I nodded. "It's sorta what I do. Put together cases and hunters'll come by and scoop them up. Let me know how things go."

Sam tilted his head before realization crossed his face. "You've never been on a hunt before."

I shrugged. "Guilty." I looked back down to the table, rapping my fingers against the wood lightly. "John, your dad, was pretty adamant on me steering clear of the funny stuff. Said I deserved a normal life…But how do you go back to normal when you know there's a whole world of weird out there?"

Sam nodded in an understanding way. A silence fell between the two of us as the sound of Dean and Jo talking met our ears. Looking down from where the two were standing, I focused on the clippings in front of me. Sam turned back to me, beginning to pick through what I wasn't looking at.

"You know she'll eat him alive right?" I asked, glancing up at Sam to see a slight smile on his face.

Sam shrugged. "May be entertaining to watch."

I scoffed, shaking my head. "The bond of brotherhood is strong within you, young padawan."

Sam grinned, looking up at me. "Did you just use Star Wars on me?"

"Maybe." I shook my head, trying to contain the laugh that was threatening to escape my lips.

I watched as the smile slowly faded from his lips, setting into a grim line as we stared at each other. For the first time since they had arrived, I was finally getting a good look at who Sam Winchester was. His dark hair was longer than his brothers in a cute frat boy kind of way. He had this big toothy grin that showcased his brilliantly white teeth. The mixture of blues and greens that made up his eyes color were mesmerizing to stare into. Pair that all together along with some cuts along the bridge of his nose and some healing bruises, Sam wasn't bad looking in the slightest.

"Can I ask you something?" Sam asked suddenly, forcing me out of my thoughts.

"It's a free country," I responded.

Sam glanced back at Dean before locking his gaze with mine. "Would you be opposed to help?"

Tilting my head, I sighed. "Sam…"

"If this really is your first then you need people there who could help you," Sam said, his tone firm but not harsh. "Dean and I can help you."

As I stared at Sam with my mouth hanging open a bit, I struggled to find the right words. Every fiber of my being was screaming at me to reject the offer. I had been around this stuff long enough to where I was confident in my research, but that I could keep my cool in a dire situation. Did I have any practice…well no, but no one did when they jumped in for the first time. Most people train on the job, not jump out there on their own right out of the gate. Maybe I wasn't most people.

"Just to show me the ropes?" I asked, earning a confirming nod from Sam. Shaking my head, I said, "Okay, but just this one."

"Okay," Sam responded, a smile on his face. "Hey, Dean!"

A few short seconds later, Dean came clambering over to our table, his beer in hand. Jo wasn't far behind him, her face set in a stony gaze when she noticed the open file on the table. I should have known Jo was going to react that way. She hated it when I talked about doing a case on my own; she knew Ellen would never allow her to do the same thing.

"Skylar found a case a few hours from here. Some murders," Sam explained, gesturing towards the file spread out across the table.

"Yeah…So?" Dean leaned over, his attention no longer on Jo.

She shot me an accusatory glare before crossing her arms over her chest. I shrugged in her direction, earning an eye roll in response. What was she getting so worked up about? The fact that this case was mine or the fact that she didn't have Dean's attention for a moment in time?

"So, I told Skylar that we would help her check it out. It's her first hunt so I think it would be helpful if we could you know, help." Sam looked at me and I gave him a small smile which he returned.

Dean rolled his eyes as Sam began gathering up the contents of the folder. Jo took that moment to make a rather silent exit, but it didn't go unnoticed by me and Ellen. Dean took the last vacated chair at the table forcing me to rise and head towards the bar while the brothers chatted about the case and Dean's opposition to 'involving a civilian.'

I leaned against the bar, my elbows pressed to the top as I looked at Ellen finishing off drying some glasses. She arched an eyebrow at me almost like she was expecting me to say something. My mouth opened and closed several times before she finally set the mug down. Pressing her palms to the edge of the bar top, she gave me a shivering look.

"Now, I want you to think long and hard about what you're about to commit to." Her voice was low, but it stung all the same. "Throwing yourself into the line of fire your daddy tried so hard to protect you from."

"It's a clown, Ellen, not a demon," I responded sharply. "It's not like I'm running out there waving a big banner that says 'look at me.' It's low profile, no one will even know it was me."

"Hunters talk, Skylar, you know that better than anyone," Ellen chided. "You think it's gonna go unnoticed that Chris Holbrook's kid is picking up the family mantle?"

Shrugging, I murmured, "Let's hope it doesn't."

Ellen scoffed, shaking her head. "You want them to know."

"If he knows I'm hunting–"

"He'll kill you in a heartbeat," Ellen cut me off, glancing over to Sam and Dean. They were still too busy arguing to notice our argument. "You are not ready for something that big. You're setting yourself up for a suicide mission."

"It killed my family." I lowered my voice. "I'm not just gonna let that go."

Ellen gave me a sad look as she shook her head. She glanced down to the bar suddenly, looking as though the weight of the world had been pressed down onto her shoulders. She knew it was inevitable. Now that John was gone, this was all I had left. The demon killed my parents, killed my fiancé, and now it had killed John. There was no longer a normal life. There was just the hunt. If I was going to go after it I was going to need practice.

"You wanna go get yourself killed, that's your choice," Ellen responded softly. "But you're not alone. Jo, Ash, and I will always be here for you."

I nodded, giving her a grateful look before I noticed Sam and Dean had risen to their feet. Sam had the file in his hand, while Dean was chugging the last bit of his beer. Glancing back at Ellen, I gave her a nod before pushing away from the bar.

"You ready?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." My voice sounded more placated than I had ever heard it before. "Let's do this."

* * *

**A GRAND thank you to everyone who liked and favorited the story! And especially to my wonderful reviewers grapejuice101 (good to see you again!) and katemau (the Sam to my Dean). You guys totally made my day with your reviews! More reviews allow for chapters to be posted faster ;)**


	3. Paranormal Scavenger Hunt

_**Chapter 3 – Paranormal Scavenger Hunt**_

I stretched out along the back seat of the van, my jacket being used as a makeshift pillow. The drive to the carnival was taking a lot longer than I had anticipated which normally would have made me very antsy. Being cooped up in the back of a car was not my idea of fun by any means. The moment the sun disappeared from the sky I hunkered down and decided to make myself comfortable. When the rain started, my eyes had begun to droop. It had been that way for the last hour or so, Dean's music playing softly in the silence of the vehicle.

"You sure this is a good idea?" I heard Dean ask softly from where he was sitting behind the wheel.

"What?"

Keeping my eyes closed, I listened to see what the elder Winchester would say next. From the moment we had stepped out of the Roadhouse his body language just screamed he was not onboard with the idea of me being on the case.

"She's got no experience, Sam." Dean's voice remained low, nearly masked by the music.

I heard Sam sigh. "She's gotta start somewhere, Dean."

"That's just it, she doesn't," Dean argued. "What the hell, man? Dragging someone into this line of work? That never ends well."

"Would you rather she went out on her own?" Sam responded sharply. "Dude, we can help her. I'd rather show her the right way then just letting her go out there half-cocked and getting killed."

There was a long pause before Dean said, "You like her."

"What – no!" Sam stuttered.

Dean chuckled. "Admit it, you've got the hots for the bartender."

"Shut up." Sam's quick response sounded more defensive than denial.

Opening my eyes, I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks hearing the sudden turn in topic. Being confined to the Roadhouse in the recent months wasn't the best place for exposure to decent looking men. Most of the ones that came through were older, run down hunters; men who had families and wives at one point. They were men jaded by the life they were subjected to.

Even after Jeremy, I didn't feel a battered and broken as I should of. My fiancé, the man I was going to spend the rest of my life with was gone and I didn't feel sadness or anger – I felt hollow. Like someone had come by and carved a perfect hole where my heart was and left it an empty cavern to be filled. Did that make me jaded as well or just numb?

"You gotta be kidding me? A killer clown?" Dean asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"He left the daughter unharmed and killed the parents," Sam said, shining a flashlight onto the file I had given him earlier.

"Ripped them to shreds, actually," I spoke up, my voice reverberating through the small space. I slowly sat up, my bones creaking as I did so.

"Welcome back to the land of the living," Dean stated dryly, looking at me through the rearview mirror.

I scoffed. "It was only so I could see your ugly mug."

Sam cleared his throat uncomfortably, glancing back at me for a moment before saying, "They were all visiting the Cooper Carnival the day they were killed."

"So how do you know we're not dealing with some psycho carnie in a clown suit?" Dean asked without skipping a beat, turning his gaze over to Sam briefly.

Leaning forward so I was hovering between the two, I shook my head. "Cops have no leads and all the carnies were tearing down shop. Air-tight alibis all around."

"Plus, the girl said she saw the clown vanish into thin air," Sam added, casually glancing over at me before adding, "Cops are saying trauma, of course."

"I know what you're thinking, Sam," Dean said, looking over at Sam and smiling. "Why'd it have to be clowns?"

Arching an eyebrow, I looked between Dean and Sam. The younger Winchester shifted uncomfortably before giving Dean a glare. Dean just chuckled and focused back on the road as Sam looked back down to the file in his hand. It took me a few moments to catch on before it hit me. Sam was afraid of clowns, or at least disliked them tremendously.

"You didn't think I would remember, did you?" Dean continued, the smirk still on his face. "You still bust out crying when you see Ronald McDonald on the television."

"We all have our phobias," I injected, reaching forward to turn off the music.

Dean gave me a scandalized stare as his gaze followed my hand to my arm and finally my face. Furrowing my brow in confusion, I slowly drew my hand back and away from the radio. When he was satisfied with my distance from the radio he proceeded to reach forward and turn the music up a little louder. Not a moment later, Sam reached over and shut the stereo off completely.

"At least I'm not afraid of flying."

"Planes crash," Dean defended himself from Sam's declaration.

"And apparently, clowns kill."

The van fell silent for a moment as those words sunk in. I would be lying if I said I didn't find this argument amusing. It was revealing and entertaining all rolled into one. Dean was afraid of flying, Sam was afraid of clowns. It was so human. When I thought about hunters, like the ones who came through the Roadhouse, I saw the tough exterior and big man attitudes. The Winchesters took that and threw it right out the window.

Dean cleared his throat. "So these types of murders, they ever happen before?" he asked both Sam and I.

"According to Sky's file, 1981. The Bunker Brothers Circus," Sam answered.

"It happened three different times, three different places." I nodded as I leaned forward once more. "Same way with the most recent murders."

"That's weird." Dean hummed. "If it is a spirit, usually it's bound to a specific locale: a house or a town."

"So, how's this one moving from city to city. Carnival to carnival?" I asked.

"Cursed object, maybe? Spirit attaches itself to something. Carnival carries it around," Dean theorized, looking between me and Sam.

"Great. Paranormal scavenger hunt," Sam said sarcastically, snapping the file shut.

* * *

I stood there with Sam while Dean was off talking to the cops that were casing the carnival. I shot a nervous glance up at Sam who just shook his head. Shaking my hand slightly and tapping it against my thigh, I glanced around. People were moving past us, getting the carnival set up for the day, one small person stopped to look at the two of us before scoffing and walking away.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Sam asked, glancing down at me, the discomfort clear on his face.

"Do you?" I asked, looking back up at him.

He nodded before saying. "You have a chance to back out. This life isn't for everyone."

Arching an eyebrow, I crossed my arms over my chest. "I don't have anything to go back to."

"Skylar–"

I gave him a forced smile before shaking my head. I placed my hand on his arm for a moment before moving away from him. I noticed Dean was heading in our direction, but if I was gonna learn you had to branch out right? I moved away from Sam, my sights set on some tents a few yards away. I made my movements quick and determined hoping no one would stop me and ask what in the hell I was doing there.

The carnival looked relatively normal from the outside. The rides were your everyday run of the mill attractions while the booths were full of darts, water games, and illusions. Nothing really screamed scary, just…normal. It was odd to think there was one psycho clown running around ruining it for everyone else. But this is what it was all about. Taking out the one thing that ruined it for everyone. I came to a sudden stop. What was I doing here? Dean was right, I shouldn't be here.

Rolling my eyes, I turned back around to head back towards the Winchesters. I needed to apologize to Sam. He didn't deserve the cold shoulder, he was just trying to help. Their second guessing was beginning to make me second guess myself. Taking a few steps back in their direction, my legs froze when I caught sight of the person standing a few yards in front of me.

"Allie?" I asked, my voice laced with confusion.

I took a couple steps forward towards her, concern filling my body only to come to another sharp stop. Right before my eyes her skin began to redden, like she was receiving a massive sunburn in seconds; bubbles began to form along the reddened parts of her arms, face, and chest. I stood there, my mouth agape as her face contorted into a look of pure terror, a silent scream forming on her lips. The burning skin began charring, her once beautifully tanned skin turning black and falling from her body.

I jumped as a hand was placed on my shoulder. I whipped around, swinging my fist at whoever had touched me. Dean's arm flew up blocking the poor form of the punch I threw with a startled look on his face. Irritation flitted across his face until he noticed the look on my own face. I must have looked horrified because he went from about to nag me to worry.

"Skylar, what's wrong?" His voice came out low. "What happened?"

My body tensed as my head whipped around to look over my shoulders since Dean had placed his hands on my arms. My eyes widened when I realized there was no one there. Allie wasn't there, she wasn't burning alive. Wrinkling my brows, I turned to look back at Dean who's eyes were slightly wide as he stared at me.

"Nothing," I whispered, shaking my head.

Dean's grip on my arms relaxed as he shook his head. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

My heart raced hearing him say that. No. No, no, no, no. I stepped back from Dean, trying to keep my composure. Shaking my head, I whipped back around towards where Allie had been and she still wasn't there. The carnies were moving through the area like she had never even been there in the first place.

"Skylar, come on talk to me."

"I'm fine, Dean," I responded sharply. "I thought I saw someone I knew, that's all."

Dean gave me a suspicious look before nodding slowly. "Sam and I are going to check out some of the tents…You game?"

I nodded. "Yeah just, um, give me a second."

Dean shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat."

He took a few steps away from me and towards Sam who was approaching us with a confused look on his face. Dean stopped him, the two beginning to speak in hushed tones allowing me the moment I needed to slip my prepaid from my pocket. Dialing the number I knew by heart, I waited while it rang.

'_Hey, it's Allie. I'm not here so leave your name and digits and I'll call back.'_

My heart sank hearing the answering machine. "Al, it's Sky. I know I haven't called in a while…I'm sorry about that. Things are just a little crazy right now. I just wanted to talk to you." I struggled to keep my voice even. "I'll call you later."

Letting out a shaky breath, I hung up the phone before sliding it back into my pocket. Turning around, I saw Sam standing there with Dean, a concerned look on his face. Dean looked more like he was ready to pass out from boredom. I closed the distance between the two, putting a brave smile on my face.

"Let's do this." I nodded.

Sam tilted his head slightly. "You okay?"

"Mhm," I responded, pointing towards the tents. "Let's uh, go find Mr. Cooper."

Dean nodded, shooting Sam a look I couldn't quite decipher before he turned his back to us. It didn't surprise me in the least bit that Dean acted like he was in charge. He just oozed that arrogance necessary to dive head first into the douchebag person required for such a job. Glancing up at Sam, he just shook his head almost in a 'don't ask' kind of way.

We followed Dean into one of the larger tents. There was so much going on at once, it was hard to really pin anyone down to talk to them. Dean then set his sights on the man who was throwing knives at the bulls-eye a few feet away. Sam and I hung back, letting Dean do all the talking. I mean I was just here to shadow, right?

"Excuse me. We're looking for a Mr. Cooper. Have you seen him?" Dean asked.

The older man turned around and gazed at Dean with a flabbergasted look on his face. At least I was going to assume that was the emotion considering his eyes were covered by a pair over very dark sunglasses.

"What is that, some kind of joke?" the man retorted.

Dean shook his head, confused, glancing back at me and Sam. We both shrugged in response as Dean turned back to look at the knife thrower. A moment later, he pulled the sunglasses from his face displaying a pair of milky eyes that were definitely not something you see every day. The man was legally blind. A look of pure horror crossed Dean's face when he realized his mistake.

"Oh, god, I'm sorry," Dean apologized, taking a step back and away from the man.

"You think I wouldn't give my eyeteeth to see Mr. Cooper…or a sunset or anything at all?"

I bit my lip, stifling a laugh. Glancing up at Sam just as he looked down to me, a similar look on his face. This was just too comical to pass up and Dean had done it to himself. Crossing my arms over my chest, I stood there, watching as Dean all but flailed in front of us. His mouth opened and closed like a gaping fish.

"Either of you wanna give me a little help here?"

Sam and I looked at each other and responded together, "Not really."

Dean gave a sarcastic smile as another voice rang through the tent drawing all of our attention to it, except for Barry of course. Instead of there being a normal person standing there, I was surprised to find it was anything but. The little man giving us a nasty glare.

"Hey, Barry, is there a problem?"

"Ya, this guy hates blind people," Barry said, causing Dean to turn in shock.

"No I don't," he said, laughing a little in disbelief.

I moved a little closer to Sam, my arm bumping his arm. The little man looked like he was a few seconds away from wailing on Dean. Although I'm sure that would be extremely amusing, definitely not something I cared to witness when there was a killer clown on the loose.

"Hey, buddy, what's your problem?" the little man asked, pointing at Dean.

"It's just a little misunderstanding." I covered my mouth trying to keep myself from bursting out laughing at Dean's predicament.

"'Little'? You son of a bitch!" the guy shouted. Sam wasn't trying to hold in his laughter at all.

"No, no, no, no, I'm just—can somebody please tell me where Mr. Cooper is? Please." Dean just didn't want his ass to get kicked. At that moment Mr. Cooper walked in.

"What's going on in here?" he asked, looking between me, Sam, and Dean.

"Are you Mr. Cooper?" Dean asked. I stopped laughing as did Sam.

"Yes, I am. What can I do for you?"

"We were thinking about joining up," Sam said, walking closer to Dean.

I took this as my cue to duck and run because there was no way in hell I was going to pretend to be a carnie. I walked out of the tent and looked around at the moving world around me, well the moving carnival.

People lugging around boxes, walking carnival acts around, cooking carnival food. There was nothing particularly appealing about carnivals. Then again, growing up how I had, not much exposure to these kinds of things would hinder any sort of appreciation for them.

I walked around for a little longer, watching as families began showing up with their children. Some teenagers showed up as well, loitering around. One family in particular caught my attention; husband and wife were holding hands with their young daughter. They were lifting her up and swinging her as they walked. The wife looked quite pregnant as well, laughing at something her husband had said.

Glancing down towards the ground, something glittering caught my attention out of the corner of my eye. Looking down, at my right hand, I noticed my engagement ring was resting on my ring finger. After Jeremy had died, I moved the ring over to the other hand. It just didn't feel right having it on anymore. It felt even worse when I had taken it off.

I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I hadn't heard Sam calling out my name. I didn't realize he was even there until he placed his hand carefully on my shoulder. I jumped, whipping around to face the younger Winchester with a startled look on his face. I put my hand to my chest before letting out a sigh of relief.

"Jesus, Sam," I muttered. "What are you doing?"

"Dean got a job with the carnival." Sam nodded over to where Dean was shrugging on a bright red windbreaker.

I scoffed before looking up at him. "So you play whatever part is necessary to get close to the problem?"

"Exactly and in this case…" Sam trailed off.

"Carnies," I finished for him nodding. "Smart."

Sam smiled, glancing down. He looked to the ground between us before his eyes traveled up to meet mine. The smile was still on his face, forcing my own smile to form. Even with the pressing matters on my mind, I couldn't help but smile. There was just something about the way Sam Winchester looked at me that I couldn't shake. Even back at the Roadhouse, there was something about the way he presented himself that made you want to immediately trust him.

"I figured you would have been a carnie with Dean," I stated, looking away from Sam as I pushed my hands into the back pockets on my jeans.

Sam shook his head, a sheepish look crossing his face as his cheeks grew red. He put his hand on the back of his head as a chuckle escaped his lips. "Well, since you're here I thought we could cover ground pretending to be here for the carnival…together."

I raised an eyebrow before a small laugh escaped my lips. "Well that is definitely a new one."

"I can go–" Sam started but I shook my head.

"No, it's." I smiled. "It's fine."

Sam grinned before motioning towards some of the booths. The next few hours flew by in such a quick fashion that I had wished they had gone by a little slower. Despite the fact that we were on a case, Sam and I hit every booth at the carnival. At each booth it was like a different lesson, the uses for salt, holy water, how to kill a vampire or a werewolf, the uses of a devil's trap and exorcising a demon. Each one of course was done subtly so no one knew what we were really talking about.

To the outside world, Sam and I looked like a couple enjoying a day out at the carnival. Same even tried showing me how to hold a gun using those BB guns to knock over the bottle. I knew how to use a gun, but I was more than happy to let him go over it with me. There seemed to be this sense of accomplishment that shone through when he thought he was responsible for me hitting bottle after bottle. In all reality that was because of the contests Jo and I would hold, who could take out the most targets. Jo usually won, but that didn't mean I wasn't a decent shot.

Dean had come past us a few times, muttering about it being unfair that we got the easy job. He on the other hand, was stuck picking up trash while inconspicuously scanning the employee only areas with the EMF for any signs of ghost activity. While Dean thought we weren't work, Sam and I were actually diligently scanning the area with EMF. We just happened to be having a little more fun doing it than he was. The sun was beginning to set, meaning our time was running short. We had yet to find anything ghostly and there was a chance this thing was choosing its next victims as we spoke.

"Where would you usually put something really old and creepy?" Sam asked suddenly as we came to a stop outside the carnival's sadistic looking funhouse.

I shrugged. "Depends on how important it was." I glanced up at the funhouse when I heard maniacal laughter coming from a speaker. "Or I would put it in plain sight."

Sam looked over to where I was, a skeptical look falling across his face. Pointing to the rather large trailer, he asked, "You want to go in there?"

"All part of the job, Sammy." I grinned, lightly slapping him on the chest.

I moved past him and up the stairs to the funhouse, not waiting to see if he had followed or not. We had done it his way, let him tell me all about the lore most of which I knew. Then we had gone over all the ways they knew about to find and get rid of ghosts, again things I knew but let him tell me anyways. Now, it was time to prove to Sam that I was listening and I could take charge. I didn't really have to prove anything to him in all honesty, but I wanted to. There was a part of me desperate for the approval of John Winchester's sons.

Entering the funhouse, I pulled the EMF reader from my jacket, making sure to keep it close to my body in case anyone stumbled past me. The funhouse was dark, there were dim lights above the walkways and along the floors to guide you through the attraction. All the door frames and wood surrounding the crazy mirrors were painted neon colors, giving the funhouse a trippy effect. Mirrors were moving to simulate some sort of LSD trip while recorded laughing and screaming noises were echoing through the fun house.

The longer I stood in the funhouse looking around, the more unnerved I was beginning to feel. Like someone was watching me, calculating my every move. Glancing behind me, I noticed Sam was glancing around, giving the funhouse a rather sickened look. He wasn't liking this very much either.

"Not too fond of funhouses?" I asked him as he came to a stop next to me.

Shaking his head, he answered, "Ghosts, vampires, and demons…those I can handle. Killer clowns and LSD fueled funhouses…not my idea of fun."

I scoffed. "Jeremy used to love this kind of thing."

Sam gave me a knowing look as we moved through the main hall, our EMFs poised and searching for waves. "Yeah, Jess did too."

I glanced over at Sam, the crestfallen look on his face immediately alerting me into the dangerous territory we had dragged ourselves into. During our romp around the carnival he had spotted the engagement ring, which led us into the awkward conversation of past romances. Sam knew about Jeremy, and I knew about Jess and the almost engagement.

Clearing my throat, I moved away from Sam and down a different hallway. The Plexiglas boxes in the wall held various items, such as clown dolls and ancient china dolls. Some were even Chucky-like dolls. I held the EMF out to each one, but there was only a flat signal. Whatever the ghost was attached to it wasn't anything in here. Walking a little further, I came across a mini pipe organ playing some old tune that made me feel like I was in the final scene of a _Saw_ movie.

"You find anything?" Sam asked, coming up to my side.

"Nothing," I murmured, glancing towards the exit. "I think it's safe to say this was a bust."

Sam agreed, suggesting we head out to find Dean. Not arguing with that logic, I walked alongside him the exit not that far away. Before we reached it, a trap door in the ceiling opened up, dropping a skeleton down with rope wrapped around its neck. I jumped, my hand instantaneously wrapping around Sam's arm as I scrambled back in shock. My eyes were wide as I looked from the skeleton to Sam. He was breathing quick in shock, but that didn't stop him from whipping out the EMF and checking it.

"Please tell me that heart attack was justifiable," I stated, looking from the EMF to Sam.

Sam shook his head. "Those are real bones…but they aren't haunted."

Shaking my head, I followed him out of the funhouse. The cool air was a pleasant change from the steam filled stuffy funhouse we had just exited. The carnival was in full swing considering this was its last weekend in this town. Sam was on the phone talking to Dean while I was left there waiting for our next move. Sam and I waited in silence for Dean, who seemed to take his sweet time to actually show up.

"What took you so long?" Sam asked, his irritation evident by the look he was giving his brother.

"Long story," Dean responded, shaking his head.

"Mommy, look at the clown!" a young girl called out.

Dean whipped around while Sam and I adverted our gazes to locate the little girl. When we did, she was pointing to a space between one of the trailers. A space that had absolutely nothing there.

Furrowing my brows, I watched as the mother looked to where her daughter was pointing before asking, "What clown?"

Dean and Sam exchanged looks before Sam looked back at me, nodding. I didn't have to be told what came next. Someone needed to follow that family, just so we could protect them. The ghost had chosen them as its next target. Giving Sam's arm a gentle squeeze, I moved past him and Dean.

"Hey Sky," I heard Dean call out. Stopping, I looked at him over my shoulder. "Call us if you run into anything."

I nodded before focusing back on my task. Time to prove I could do this.

* * *

**Thank you so much for all the follows and favs! A huge shout out to the Guest who reviewed and to the wonderful grapejuice101, you both made my day! Keep the love coming!**


	4. Hunter Material Or Not?

_**Chapter 4 – Hunter Material…Or Not**_

I watched the house closely, reaching over and pulling a cup of coffee from the center counsel. I had spent the day trying to be as inconspicuous as possible when I was following the family with the little girl who had seen the clown. Nothing really appeared to be out of the ordinary. She didn't say anything else about the clown for the rest of the day, but that didn't mean the family wasn't out of danger.

Taking a sip of the coffee, I looked away from the house as my phone began ringing from the passenger seat of the car I so graciously borrowed from one of the carnies. Reaching over, I checked the number before looking back at the house. Placing the phone up to my ear, I answered.

"Hey, Sam." My voice sounded just as tired as I felt.

"_Anything_?" he asked.

"Nothing." I shook my head as I looked back up to the house. "Dead silent." Looking over to the passenger seat, I took in the sight of the sawed off shotgun full of rock salt rounds. "Are we sure this is the right house?"

I heard Dean saying something in the background, but couldn't quite catch it. Then Sam said, "_It's either that house or the one Dean and I are sitting in front of. It picked out two targets…you sure it's never done that before_?"

I shook my head even though they couldn't see it. "It's breaking the pattern."

"_Why_?" Sam pondered. There was silence over the line before he continued, "_We've got movement. Keep your eyes open. I'll call in a few_."

"Sam—!" I was cut off by the sound of the line disconnecting.

Sighing, I pulled the phone from my ear before flipping it shut. Leaning back in the seat, I set the phone on the center counsel. Of course I was at the house where nothing was happening. I knew there had been something wrong when Sam informed me another child claimed to have seen the clown. He and Dean thought it would be best to tail both families.

The ghost, or whatever it was, had broken the pattern. Never had it claimed two families in one night. There was something about this that was bothering me. Why two kids? Was it trying to speed up the killing process? Maybe it knew we were onto it. Shaking my head, I looked back towards the house just in time to see the light in the living room flip on.

I watched as the young girl walked into the living room, passing the large bay windows as she did. I watched as she moved towards what looked like a door on the side of the house near the garage. Reaching into the passenger seat, I grabbed the shotgun before climbing from the car. I closed the door quietly, watching as the girl appeared in the living room, only this time she was holding the hand of a clown.

"Shit!" I hissed as I raced towards the house.

I ran towards the side door that was already unlocked and hanging open thanks to the little girl letting the clown in. Pushing my way into the house, I held the shot gun up, scanning the kitchen area before I heard a loud scream coming from upstairs. Gripping the weapon tightly, I raced towards the staircase taking the steps two at a time.

The little girl's screams were suddenly joined by two more screams, undoubtedly her parents. I pushed myself to go fast, slamming my body into the door the screams were behind. As the door whipped open, I froze for a moment when I realized there was a mass amount of blood coating the wall just behind the bed.

There was a heap of what I assumed used to be the father on one side of the bed while the mother desperately pushed herself into the corner of the room between her nightstand and the wall. The little girl was screaming her head held between her small hands. I raised the shotgun and cocked it, gaining the attention of the clown. It stopped and turned around to face me.

The whole front of its outfit was smeared in blood along with its hands and stringy muscle from ripping the father to pieces hung from its fingers. My eyes widened seeing the carnage in front of me, taking me out of the moment. All that blood. I blinked and nearly screamed when I saw Jeremy's body laid against the wall under the blood. I rapidly blinked a few times before he vanished and the clown appeared right in front of me.

The gun was ripped out of my hands before I felt my body being thrown backwards into the hall. My back hit the wall and I left a body sized dent before slamming into the floor. Gasping in pain, I looked down to see a rather nasty scratch along my chest. Grunting, I pushed myself up off the floor and entered the room again to see the clown heading towards the mother. There was no way in hell this was a ghost. Quickly scooping up the shotgun, I planted myself in front of the little girl before aiming at the clown.

"Hey, It!" I yelled, pulling its attention from the mother. "Chew on this."

I fired a few rounds at the clown and with each hit, the clown tumbled back before throwing itself out the second story window. Gasping in shock, I raced to the window to see if it had hit the ground, but found nothing but shattered glass. Taking a step back from the window, the mother raced past me and over to her daughter, holding her tightly.

I looked down to see the bleeding wound before gingerly pressing my fingers to it. Staring down at my blood coated fingers, I was yanked from whatever daze I was in realizing I needed to get out of there. Sending an apologetic look to the mother and daughter, I exited the room swiftly and down the stairs. Once out of the house, I could hear the sound of sirens fast approaching. Throwing myself into the small car, I ignored the stinging sensation coming from the wound as I peeled away from the curb.

I reached for the phone that had fallen to the floorboards as the blood dripped down my chest. Pulling my eyes from the road for a split second, my fingers wrapped securely on the device. As I looked back up to the road, I slammed on the brakes seeing where the car was heading, but it was too late. The front end of the car slammed right into the oncoming tree sending me right into the deploying airbag. Gasping in pain as the air was forced from my lungs, I cried out feeling my head hit the steering wheel.

The pain bursted through my body as I laid there for a moment, the sound of the car dying around me. I put what strength I had into pushing myself away from the airbag. The world around me was much more blurrier now than it was moments ago. Gasping again, I pushed the car door down throwing myself to the ground, the cellphone still clutched in my hand.

Flipping open the phone, I pressed redial for the number that had called me previously. I pressed the phone to my ear as I laid there feeling the blood trickling down my face. Grunting, I desperately pulled myself from the car as Sam's voice echoed in my ear.

"_Sky_?" Sam sounded worried. "_Skylar_?"

"Sam," I grunted.

"What's wrong?" His voice switched from worry to desperation hearing my voice.

I gasped as I put my weight on my feet once more. "It hurts. Everything."

"Where are you?"

I couldn't say anything as I pushed myself away from the car. I limped towards the tree line as the sound of approaching sirens met my ears. I was seeing double making it rather difficult to walk. I made my way down the ditch, the sound of Sam's pleas reaching my ears.

"_Skylar! Talk to me_." Sam's voice pleading.

"I messed up." I could feel the tears gathering in my eyes as I kept moving. "Sam—"

My plea was cut off as I tripped, sending me down a slight incline, the phone falling from my hand. I cried out in pain as I hit the ground once more, not having the energy to move this time. I could hear Sam shouting my name through the phone before I heard Dean shouting as well. I moved my head to look over at the phone, reaching out helplessly to it.

"Sam," I called out, hoping he could hear it. "Sam!"

I closed my eyes briefly still hearing someone calling my name. Then I heard the sound of snapping twigs from somewhere near the phone. My eyes snapped open to see who was coming hoping it may have been a Winchester, but those hopes were immediately dashed.

Through the darkness, I could see the outline of a figure approaching me with a flashlight with hurried footsteps. I slowly started to move, trying to get away from whoever it was when I heard a familiar comforting voice.

"Shh, it's okay Skylar." The voice was low but slightly pitched. "I'm not gonna hurt you." Shaking my head, I pulled myself along the ground until I heard him say. "Ellen sent me."

I tried desperately to focus on the mysterious figure, but my vision was getting worse as some blood began dripping into my eyes. Not a moment later the world disappeared from view as the exhaustion took over.

* * *

Leave it to me to get mortally wounded on such a simple hunt. Or what appeared to be a simple hunt. It was official, I was out of my element and had gotten myself killed. I was in hell. Everything was dark, I couldn't make out anything. Then I heard arguing. It sounded a lot like Ellen and…Jo?

My eyes slowly opened, revealing a darkened ceiling. Furrowing my eyebrows, I pushed myself up so I was resting on my elbows. I groaned realizing my body was in a lot more pain than it should have been if I had died. Coming to a complete sitting position, I set my feet against the cool familiar concrete. Not a moment after I did that the door to the room I was in swung open with a loud bang.

"SHE LIVES!" a loud yell came.

Closing my eyes at the sudden shout, I looked to see Ash standing there with a relieved look on his face.

"Damn college girl," Ash continued as he entered the room. "You are a trouble magnet. We outta stick you in some kind of unpoppable bubble."

"Ash?" I stared at him, confusion wracking my body.

"You look like you went ten rounds with a train," Ash commented as he came over to the bed, plopping down next to me.

I opened my mouth to retort when Ellen came rushing into the room with Jo right at her heels. A look of pure relief was on both women's faces as they took in the sight of me awake and breathing. Ellen walked over and immediately pulled me into a hug only to stop when she heard me moan in pain.

"That's it." Ellen shook her head, keeping her hands on my shoulders. "You're not hunting. Not after the stunt you pulled."

"What happened?" I asked, looking between her and Ash. "Where's Sam and Dean?"

"When I see them I'm gonna wring their necks," Jo's response came shortly after my question.

"They're fine." Ellen shot Jo a silencing look. "Finishing up the hunt. They'll be by within the next few days."

I felt guilt rush through me. I had left them on a hunt? They were finishing up the hunt that was supposed to be my big break through. I sat there silently as Ellen explained they were hunting a Rashaka, not a ghost which is why I sustained the injury to my chest before driving a car right into a tree.

"How'd I get here?" I asked, looking around at the three of them. Ellen looked towards Jo with a nod, forcing Jo to exit the room. "What's going on?"

No one spoke until Jo reentered the room. This time she was not alone. Standing next to her was a guy about half a foot taller than her. He had dark sandy blonde hair cut into a fashion that was long, but not Sam Winchester long. He had a pair of blue eyes that looked far more energetic than they should have for how worn down he looked. He had his hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans that were ripped at the knee.

"Skylar," Ellen said, looking at me. "This is Jasper Massett. He's the one that found you after your accident."

I looked from Ellen over to where Jasper was standing. He looked more nervous than anything. Furrowing my brows in confusion, I kept looking between him and Ellen. There was something else, I could tell from the way Jo and Ash were both fidgeting. They only did that when they knew something I didn't.

"Who are you?" I asked bluntly, forcing a confused look to cross Jasper's face.

"I'm sorry?" he asked politely.

"Who. Are. You?" I repeated slowly.

Ellen sat down on the bed next to me as Ash quickly stood up, rubbing the back of his head. I tore my gaze away from Jasper before focusing completely on Ellen.

"He's your brother."

I looked from Ellen over to where Jasper was standing. I couldn't stop the grin that spread across my face. The bitter laugh that escaped my throat only served to increase the tension in the room. I noticed Jo shuffle uncomfortably, while Ash dug his hand into his pocket leaning against the doorframe. Ellen looked away from me and towards the floor, a fairly serious look on her face.

"You've got to be joking." I shook my head. "I don't have a brother. No offense dude, but I think I would have known if I had a brother."

Jasper sighed ,shaking his head. "I know it's a lot to take in right now, believe me—"

"Can you just…shut up for a second?" I cut him off, holding a hand out to him before focusing my gaze on Ash as I stood up from the bed. "Show me the proof."

"One piece of soul crushing proof, coming right up," Ash commented, dashing out of the room.

I sent a glare over towards Ellen who was still resting on the bed before I exited the room. I made my way, a little shakily, down the hall and out into the main bar where Ash's computer was sitting. The genius was already next to it his finger flying across the keyboard.

"You don't trust what I say, but you trust a piece of paper that's been locked away in an office for the last 23 years?" Jasper's voice met my ears as I sat down next to Ash.

"Not the paper," I responded sending him a skeptical look before focusing on the screen. "I trust the man finding the paper."

"Aw thanks sugar." Ash grinned playfully as he effectively entered the records files of the Lynx Creek Memorial Hospital. "Lynx Creek needs to update their software," Ash murmured. "Bingo."

I sat there taking a deep breath as Ash pulled up two birth certificates. I leaned forward, gasping in momentary pain before it subsided. My gaze focused on the first one. Skylar Rowan Holbrook born to Brian Anthony Holbrook and Katelyn Elaina Holbrook on the 31st of October. Skimming through the rest of the information, it was nothing I hadn't already known or seen before. Moving over to the next one the name, Jasper Cayden Holbrook, forced me to glance over at the said man.

He was born on the 31st of October as well, literally five minutes before myself. The parents on record were the same as on my birth certificate. There was an attachment on the file as well. Pushing Ash out of the way, I grabbed onto the mouse and clicked the attachment, watching as adoption records came up on the screen. Jasper Holbrook had been adopted by a Jacob Massett just after he turned six months old. Right after my mother died.

As I looked up at Jasper, he asked, "Believe me now?"

The next few hours passed in a whirlwind of overloaded information. Jasper went on to explain that our father had split us up thinking the demon would attack again, making it clear that Jasper and I were the targets. Our mother's death was an accident. He went on to explain how Jacob Massett was our uncle, our mother's brother. He had been raised into the hunter life, being told about his family and the sister he could never have contact with.

"Why?" I murmured as we sipped at our respective drinks. "Why keep it as one monumental secret?"

Jasper turned so his gaze was locked onto mine. "They wanted to protect us. Something about the bigger picture." He shook his head before finishing off the last of his beer.

I scoffed, pushing the water away from me. "Sounds just like him. Hiding the truth."

"He did it to protect you," Jasper murmured.

"From what?" My hardened stare turned from his to the bar counter in front me.

Jasper set his glass down. "Isn't that the question of the day."

I couldn't stop the smirk that crossed my face hearing that. It was something my dad would say when I asked where he had been. Now I know the truth and I wasn't sure what I was supposed to be feeling. My heart ached at the thought that this man claiming to be my brother was willing to do whatever it took to prove he was who he was saying. Then there was a part of me that just wanted to kick his ass for keeping this a secret for so long. Why didn't he come forward when my father died? I was eighteen and in desperate need of anything to make me feel like the world wasn't falling apart. Yet he kept his distance…why?

The sound of a car engine could be heard, forcing my attention towards the entrance of the bar. Jo was standing there, peeking out to see who it was. She glanced back at me before rushing off to the kitchen area where Ellen was. Pushing myself away from the counter, I climbed off the bar stool waiting for whoever was coming through the door.

Not a moment later the door swung open to reveal Sam Winchester, his face contorted into a form of worry I had yet to see on his young face. His eyes darted around as he stepped through the door, his brother following closely behind him. I was surprised to see Dean also carrying a look of concern on his face.

I could hear Jasper standing up behind me as Sam's eyes locked onto me. I could practically feel the guilt radiating off him as he took in my battered form. The scratch on my chest was covered by a large bandage while the small gashes on my face were being held together by small butterfly bandages. Looking between the two of them, I moved forward, closing the distance between the guys and me.

Dean looked hesitant seeing how I was approaching and took a step towards Jo, leaving me and Sam. Upon reaching Sam, I wrapped my arms around him tightly. I heard him sigh in relief before his arms wrapped around me, not as tightly, but comforting nonetheless.

"I'm sorry," Sam murmured into my ear as he held onto me. "I shouldn't have let you go alone."

Pulling back slightly, I carefully pulled away from Sam, shaking my head. "It's not your fault." I glanced over at Dean, "Neither of you. I messed up. Plain and simple."

Sam shook his head. "We were supposed to keep something like this from happening."

I shrugged, a smile forming on my face, "I learned a valuable lesson. I'm definitely not as invincible and ready as I thought I was."

"Regardless," Ellen's voice cut into the intimate moment, "You boys did a hell of a job."

I bit my lip as I glanced up at Sam, a sheepish look on my face. Glancing over my shoulder, I realized Jasper was still standing there with a strange look on his face. He was glancing between the Winchesters almost like he was trying to figure something out, but the look vanished when he realized I was watching him.

"Sam, this is Jasper." I motioned towards my brother. Stepping out of the way, Sam stepped towards Jasper, holding his hand out the two shaking hands. "Jasper, this is Sam Winchester."

"Massett…" Sam stated slowly. "You related to Jacob Massett?"

Jasper nodded, keeping his face straight, "My father."

Looking between the two of them with a confused look on my face, I parted my lips to question the sudden awkward line of questioning only to be interrupted by my favorite genius.

"Where've you guys been? Been waiting for you," Ash called out noticing the Winchesters were in the bar.

Dean was talking to Jo in hushed tones, while Sam, Jasper, and I were standing near the bar. Ellen who was behind the bar kept sending careful glances over towards Dean and Jo, not thrilled about the idea they were talking so quietly.

"We were working a job, Ash," Sam responded. Ash furrowed his brows as he glanced over at me.

"Clowns," was all I said.

"Clowns? What the—" Before Ash could cuss Dean cut him off.

"Got something for us, Ash?"

I sent Jasper a look that clearly said 'don't go anywhere'. He nodded before leaning across the bar talking to Ellen about something. Dean broke away from Jo, meeting Ash at the table he set his laptop on. Sam and I made or way over towards the computer as well, Sam seeming more eager than Dean was.

"Did you find the demon?" Sam asked.

"It's nowhere around. At least, nowhere I can find. But if this fugly bastard raises its head, I'll know. I mean, I'm on it like Divine on dog dookie."

"What'd you mean?" Sam questioned looking from the laptop to Ash.

"I mean, any one of those signs or omens appear anywhere in the world my rig will go off." Ash turned the computer to show what he had set up. You had to hand it to Ash he really is a resident genius. "Like a fire alarm," he added.

Dean reached forward, his fingers barely touching Ash's laptop when he felt someone's glare burning a hole in his skull. I smirked, realizing Ash looked ready to strangle Dean. No one touched the genius's computer, not even a Winchester. Dean took the hint, slowly pulling his fingers away from the keyboard.

"What's up, man?" Ash asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared at Dean.

"Ash, where did you learn to do all this?" Sam looked from Ash to the computer.

"MIT. Before I got bounced for fighting."

Sam looked over at Ash, his eyebrows shooting up in surprise as he stated, "MIT?"

"It's a school in Boston."

"Okay. Give us a call as soon as you know something?" Dean responded, clearly not wanting to draw this out any longer than needed.

"Si. Si, Compadre." Ash saluted before grabbing his computer.

Tapping the table lightly, I looked back over to where Jasper had been standing only to see that he was gone. My head snapped in several direction until my eyes came to a stop on Ellen. She had an apologetic look on her face before holding up what looked like a napkin with a phone number on it. I scoffed, heading towards the bar.

I reached forward and took the napkin from her taking in the number and the words underneath. "I'll explain everything. Promise."

Setting it down, I looked from Ellen towards the exit of the bar where Sam and Dean were standing having some heated conversation. It ended moments later with Dean rolling his eyes and shaking his head while Sam had a triumphant look on his face.

"Hey, listen," Ellen spoke up, forcing both Winchesters to look in her direction. "If you boys need a place to stay, I got a couple beds out back."

They looked at each other before Dean spoke up, "Thanks, but no. No, there's something we gotta finish."

Ellen nodded, earning another nod from each Winchester. I looked back to Ellen before walking towards the guys. They were making their way outside, allowing for a little privacy. Closing the door to the bar behind me I then turned to look back at Sam and Dean crossing my arms over my chest being careful of the wound.

"You guys be careful," I said as they stepped down off the porch.

"You too, Skylar," Dean responded curtly as he turned away. I watched him walk towards a car Bobby Singer had left for them, leaving me and Sam standing there on the porch.

"Don't go out there alone, Sky." Sam looked me straight in the eyes when he said that. I smiled slightly, breaking the contact when I felt a familiar pit in my stomach.

I nodded, taking a step back away from Sam. I watched as he walked off the porch and towards Dean who was standing next to the driver's side door of the car.

"Sam," I called out forcing him to stop and turn back around to face me. "Don't go after the demon alone. I know what it feels like to want revenge." I shrugged, glancing over at Dean. "But you've got too much to lose."

Sam looked from me to Dean. I watched as the two shook their heads at each other for a moment before Dean rolled his eyes in annoyance. He shook his head turning away from me and Sam.

"The demon…" Sam began carefully. "What did it do to you?"

I shrugged, glancing back up to the Roadhouse before I pressed my hand to the wooden beam holding up the porch roof. "Killed my mom…I guess it wasn't enough for him because he came back and killed Jeremy." I looked over at Dean who appeared to be a little more interested in what I was saying. "At least that's what your dad thought. My life's tragedies fit the pattern he was looking for."

Sam looked back Dean who nodded. I looked between the two of them unsure of whether or not I should say anything or just walk away. I stood there awkwardly, my gaze shifting between the Winchesters and their silent conversation.

"You said you wanted to learn how to be a hunter?" Dean asked, his voice sounding a little more gravelly than it had earlier. I nodded in confirmation. "Pack some things Robin. We've got work to do."

I scoffed looking from Dean to Sam. "He's serious?"

"He busted out his Batman references." Sam snorted. "There is no higher form of seriousness."

I grinned, realizing I was getting a second shot. Maybe this wasn't going to be such a bad thing after all.

* * *

**A huge thank you to the likes and reviews! Keep 'em coming let me know how you're liking the story and what you hope to see!**

**grapejuice101: glad it's her favorite! I'm hoping I spun things a little differently than you normally see! **

**Guest: Gotta love pre-Demon Blood Sammy. He was so innocent and sweet.**

**Katie: Thank you! And yes I do plan on going through the seasons. Not ALL the episodes, but a vast majority of them!**


	5. Bad Blood

_**Chapter 5 – Bad Blood**_

**Several Weeks Later**

I felt like I was going insane. Over the course of the last few weeks, there had been exactly three cases. I didn't get to go on any of them. Sam, my advocate, tried to get me out on each hunt in limited ways just to test the waters. Dean on the other hand didn't want me anywhere near the field just yet. Something about surviving the 'Bobby test', then I could.

Which came to my current predicament. I sat in the den of Bobby Singer's house with stacks of books surrounding me. Bobby was a completely different breed of hunter. He was fairly old school leaving all his research to the use of old books and texts, trying not to use the internet unless he absolutely had to. The man and technology had a very strained relationship.

He also knew who my parents were. At this point, I was beginning to realize there was a lot to my parents I never knew. There was a whole history that I had not been privy to until Jeremy's passing. This meant nothing really shocked me when it came to learning others knew who my parents were. It did piss me off though. That, along with Jaspers sudden disappearance, had my head spinning. He showed up, saved my life, then vanished into thin air. For weeks I had been calling and leaving messages, but had yet to hear a response.

I snapped the book that lay in front of me shut. Pushing it away, I climbed to my feet looking around the room where the walls were covered from floor to ceiling in books. On the ceiling, spanning a good portion of the room, was a large devil's trap. It was used to contain demons, allowing the hunter time to exorcise the demon and send it back to hell, according to Bobby and many of his books. That was just the tip of the iceberg apparently. Over the last few weeks, he and I had been going over how to identify different creatures and, ultimately, kill them.

Once my wounds had healed, this meant going through rigorous outdoor courses he had set up in his salvage yard. He would sit there and drink a beer while I worked my ass off trying to 'survive' the scenario. We wouldn't finish until he was satisfied with my survival skills in different scenarios.

"_Suck it up, princess, 'cause the world's a hell of a lot tougher than these little games_." That's what he would say whenever I complained.

A little blood, sweat, and I'll admit some tears went a long way when it came to this lifestyle. After a few weeks of Dean and Sam coming in and out they finally stuck around long enough to catch me up on what had been going on. Apparently just a few routine cases that Sam thought would have been perfect training exercises for me, while Bobby and Dean begged to differ. It was me and Sam against Dean and Bobby. Sam and I lost every time.

The sound of a loud banging pulled my attention from the devil's trap above me. Walking over to the window, I got a good view of the salvage yard and Dean Winchester. He was standing there with his back to the house as he sprayed the black 1969 Chevy Impala with water from the garden hose. Glancing over at the clock in the kitchen, I realized I had spent the last three hours reading, so I decided a break was in order.

Pushing the back door open, I stepped out onto the back porch with my hand over my eyes to block out the glaring sunlight. The screen door snapped shut behind me, causing Dean to look back to see what the commotion was. A grin spread across his face as I approached him and his car.

"Isn't she beautiful?" he asked, grin still firmly in place as he looked between me and the car.

I rolled my eyes at the comment. I had learned a thing or two over the last few weeks about him and his car. You never come between Dean and his baby. If that car was a living, breathing being, I'm sure Dean would be neck deep in an affair with it. He was one of those grease monkeys who never parted with the machinery.

"So beautiful," I retorted sarcastically.

"Don't be spreading your hateful comments about my baby," Dean stated as he pointed the water hose at me. "I just cleaned her."

"Don't you dare, Dean Winchester! You get me wet and I will kill you myself!" Dean smirked as I held up my hands. "Dean, don't!"

Dean pulled the handle to spray me but it didn't do anything. Dean looked down at the hose when Sam came around some cars with some papers in his hands. He came over and stood next to me, a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Thank you," I said quietly as we watched Dean look into the hose trying to figure out why it stopped.

"You're welcome," Sam said, smiling as the hose suddenly turned on spraying Dean in the face. The hose turned off again as Bobby came around the same pile of cars Sam did.

"What in the hell are you guys still doing here?" Bobby asked, earning a confused look from me and an annoyed one from Dean as he dried off his face.

"What do ya mean Bobby?" Dean asked, looking over at their mentor.

"You still haven't told them?" Bobby's gaze met Sam's.

"I haven't gotten that far yet," Sam said, looking at Bobby. "Okay, Red Lodge, Montana. We have decapitations, two so far, and cattle mutilations, they are being completely drained of blood."

"Occults?" Dean asked, glancing between Bobby and Sam.

"Or something else," I said, looking between the three of them. They all gave me their own version of a look that made me wonder if I had sprouted another head. "Okay, maybe not."

"So I was thinking we could you know check it out," Sam continued, his gaze lingering on me for a moment longer than necessary.

"Let's go!" Dean said as he threw down the towel he was using to dry his face.

"Really?" Sam asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, Sammy! Pack up," Dean said to the both of us as he turned back to his car. "You too, Sky!"

I arched an eyebrow hearing those words leave his lips. Even though his back was to us, I wondered if I had heard it. I looked up at Sam and saw the shocked look on his face as well. I looked back at Dean, still flabbergasted. Bobby stood off to the side, the amused smirk he was wearing disappearing into his usual scowl.

"Do you think he's possessed or something?" I murmured to Sam, keeping my voice low.

Sam shrugged his shoulders as a grin spread across his face. "Let's get your stuff in the car before he changes his mind."

I raced into the house and into the room I had inhabited over the last few days. Throwing everything I had into the duffel including a picture of me and Jeremy, I zipped it up and made my way back down stairs. I hadn't heard the Impala roar to life, meaning Dean was holding to his statement. I passing Bobby at the bottom of the stairs.

"How do you identify a demon?" Bobby asked.

"Holy water, sulfur, and their overall douchey demeanor," I responded.

"Be careful!" Bobby called out as I went through the door.

I smirked, turning around briefly and replied sarcastically, "Alright, _dad_."

I made my way down to the Impala where the trunk was opened, revealing the various amounts of weapons the Winchesters had stored in the trunk, along with a devil's trap painting on the inside. It was smart, protecting the weapons from demons. Tossing my bag into the trunk, the door suddenly snapped shut.

"Gee, thanks for nearly cutting my hands off," I muttered, turning to look at Dean.

"You hurt my car in any shape, way, or form, I will kill you."

I was actually amused by how protective he was of his car. Dean turned and walked away, allowing a grin to form on my face. Not a moment later, Sam appeared by my side his arms crossed over his chest. We both watched as he took a rag to one of the mirrors, gently cleaning it.

"Let me guess, I don't get to drive it either?" I asked, looking at Sam. He laughed before we headed towards the car. Sam climbed into the front seat meaning I had to ride bitch in the back. At least I would be able to stretch out, unless Dean had some crazy rule about feet on the seats.

Dean climbed into the driver's seat and put his key into the ignition turning the car on. It rumbled to life beneath us as and a large grin spread across Dean's face. Just then Bobby appeared on Dean's side, leaning down so his elbows were pressed to the open door window.

"Be careful."

"Always are," Dean said to Bobby.

"Wasn't talking to you," he retorted sarcastically before shooting me a meaningful look. "Take care of her, boys."

With that said Bobby took a step back and Dean slammed on the throttle a little too enthusiastically with a large grin plastered on his face. I laid down in the backseat as the sun beat through the windows.

We had been driving for a little while and the whole time Dean had played the best of mullet rock, it was actually quite scary. I asked him if he had any other music and he told me about that the driver picks the music and everyone else shut their cake holes or something like that. Then _Back in Black_ started playing and I closed my mouth.

"Woo! Listen to her purr. You ever heard anything so sweet?" Dean asked giddily.

"You know, if you two wanna get a room, just let me know, Dean," Sam said, hanging his arm out the window.

"Aw, don't listen to him baby. He doesn't understand."

I don't know what concerned me more: the fact that Dean is in love with his car or that he actually talks to it like a living person. I scoffed, forcing myself into a sitting position.

"You're in a good mood," I piped up from the back.

"Why shouldn't I be?" Dean asked, looking at me in the rearview mirror.

"No reason, I guess?" I responded slowly, feeling silly for even mentioning it.

"I got my car. Got a case. Things are looking up."

"Wow." That said it all, but Sam continued, "Give you a couple severed heads, and a pile of dead cows and you're Mr. Sunshine." Dean laughed at this comment which warranted me to lay back down.

"How far to Red Lodge?"

"About another 300 miles."

"Good." Dean laughed as he pressed his foot to the gas, the Impala roaring in response.

* * *

"Sky, you are going to sit on this bed and watch TV," Dean said as though I was a child.

"You're kidding me, right?" I asked as Dean flipped on the tv and tossed the remote onto the bed next to me.

"I'm sure there's something on tv for you," Dean responded a smug look on his face. "But don't order pay per view."

"No one told me I had to pack dress clothes!" I argued, grabbing the remote and turning the tv off. Both guys were in suits and ties, playing the role of whatever was needed for the case. Sam was slowly inching towards the door, hoping to avoid the time bomb that was myself and Dean. "Sam, help me out here!"

"He may be weird, but I highly doubt he's carrying around women's clothing." Dean stopped himself, looking over at his brother. "You're not….right?"

"No, Dean, I don't have any women's clothing." Sam rolled his eyes as the accusation.

Looking back to Dean, I continued, "All we have to do is stop by a store and bam!"

"Yeah because that isn't suspicious!" Dean countered.

"I'm adaptable, Dean." I stood up. "I have to learn at some point!"

"You guys fight like a married couple," Sam commented as he rubbed his temple.

"Sam!" both Dean and I said at the same time. He rolled his eyes.

"Okay, how about this... Sky, can go but we'll drop you off outside the hospital, blend in and don't look suspicious. See if you can find a way into the morgue without raising a red flag."

I nodded, grabbing my jacket. I shot Dean a triumphant smirk, earning an eye roll in return. Sam shook his head before exiting the room. Dean following closely after, leaving me to pick up the rear. Closing the door behind me, I froze when I glanced to my left.

Standing there was Allie, dressed in a flowing white sun dress which only reached her knees. Her long blond hair was braided and draped over her shoulder. Her skin looked perfectly normal, everything intact. There was even a small smile on her face to match her sparkling blue eyes.

"Sky?" Sam's voice drew my attention to him. "You okay?"

I looked from him back over to where Allie had been standing, only to find she was gone. Turning back to Sam, I plastered a fake smile on my face and nodded before walking to the car. Dean was already in the Impala, while Sam was just climbing in. It took me a moment long before I pulled open one of the backseat doors and climbed in.

The ride there was impeccably quiet. No one said anything and Dean's music wasn't even playing. As he pulled up to the hospital, he put the car into park before glancing back at me in the rearview mirror. I pushed myself out of the car and walked around to Sam's side where he had his window down.

"Call if you find anything," Sam stated, nodding towards the hospital.

"And don't steal any cars," Dean added, sending me a knowing smirk.

I went to flip the older Winchester off, but before I could he pulled away from the curb. Sam shot me an apologetic look before Dean whipped the car out of the parking lot and towards the police station. Looking back up at the hospital building, I couldn't stop the smirk that crossed my face. Dean wanted to play hardball? Fine. I'm game. I'll figure out what's going on here before he does.

Moving towards the entrance, I focused on adding a little more confidence to my step. That was always what the staff was looking for when a new doctor strolled into the hospital. I had gotten close enough to med school to where I had a lab coat and scrubs ready to go. All I had to do was cause enough of a fuss to confuse the hell out of the front desk to allow me to slip past undetected.

That's just what I did. I announced my name, Dr. Alex Padaleski, fairly loudly causing the nurse to jump. She was confused but polite about the situation as I explained I was to start in the trauma ward today. She ran around the desk area looking for the paperwork, becoming more and more frazzled as the time went on. Eventually she told me she would be right back, the information might have been in the back. I gave her a frustrated look before a heavy sigh escaped my lips.

As she disappeared, I quickly made my way through the personnel only doors. Keeping my gaze set forward, I looked for any indications for the direction of the morgue. I noticed a sign directing me which way to go and I thanked my lucky stars before entering the nearest stairwell. It wasn't surprising that the morgue was on the lowest level of the hospital. The coolest place to be was underground.

Noticing a peg where several lab coats were hanging, I grabbed the smallest one, sliding it on effortlessly. Glancing around, I grabbed the clipboard off the desk I was walking past, making it look like I had a reason to be there. Walking through the double doors that led into the main examination area of the morgue, I was met with a living breathing person.

"Can I help you?" he asked, giving me a funny look.

I glanced down at the clipboard in my hands, seeing the name Dr. Dworkin scribbled on several lines. "Dr. Dworkin sent me to give some of the bodies a second examination. You know second opinions are necessary in such gruesome cases like beheadings and…cow mutilations."

"What?" the man asked, his face screwing up in absolute confusion.

"You really wanna question Dr. Dworkin?" I asked, using the fear card to the best of my abilities. "Because let me tell you, if he knew how much of a hassle you were giving me—" I cut myself off, reaching into my pocket pulling out my cell phone.

"Wait, wait, wait!" the guy pleaded. "Take all the time you need, Dr…"

"Wahlberg."

"Wahlberg." The man nodded. "I'll just be outside at my desk doing…paperwork."

I nodded. "Damn right you will be. I want no interruptions."

"Yes ma'am!" He saluted me before scurrying out of the room.

A grin stretched across my face. "That was too damn easy."

I walked over to the sink and grabbed some latex gloves from the box next to it, sliding them onto my hands. By the time they figured out there was no Dr. Wahlberg, I planned on being long gone. Walking over to the wall where the individual body storage units were, I scanned the name tags carefully, coming to a stop when I found one of the decapitated women.

I pulled open the door at my waist level and grabbed tightly onto the cold slab. Pulling, I watched as it slid from the cool freezer. The body was covered from the knees up with a sheet, a box resting between her calves. I grabbed the box, walking it over to the examination table and opening it.

The cut at her neck was clean and precise. Whoever cut her head off knew exactly what they were doing and did it with absolutely no hesitation. I lifted the head up and out of the box, doing my best to ignore the smell. This is what I would have been doing in med school, or at least something similar. _Just treat it like test, Sky_, I thought to myself. Turning it, I checked for any occult symbols anywhere on the head. Nothing.

Setting it down, I let a heavy sigh escape my lips. If I was a crazy psycho who was killing people and mutilating cows, how would I leave my mark? Looking towards her blue lips, I slowly reached out and drew them back. I then put my fingers between her teeth, pulling them apart and allowed my fingers to move around her mouth feeling for anything out of the ordinary. I even went a little into her throat, but there was nothing. No _Silence of the Lambs_ kind of creepo stuff.

As I pulled my fingers from the woman's throat, something along her gum line caught my attention. Glancing up towards the main doors, I made sure no one was coming in before I pushed her gums back further. There were small holes littering her gum lines just above her teeth. Furrowing my brows, I noticed there was something in one of the holes. Reaching towards the opening, the sound of voices just outside the door caught my attention.

"Dr. Wahlberg," the nameless tech's voice met my ears. "These guys said Dr. Dworkin sent them…"

I looked up, an amused grin stretching across my face seeing Sam and Dean standing there behind the tech, both in coats similar to mine. Sam was giving me a confused look while Dean looked like he was debating the best way to kill me and hide the body. I had no doubt he could do both flawlessly.

"Ah, yes, Dr. Knight and Dr. McIntyre," I greeted them. "About time you boys joined me."

"You might wanna go see what Dr. Dworkin wants, Jeff," Dean commented, never taking his eyes off me. "He seemed pretty pissed."

"Oh no." Jeff, the tech, quickly raced from the room.

Leaning down, I focused back on what I had been doing before Sam and Dean came bursting in with the tech. Pressing my finger to the top of the hole, I could hear Dean saying something only I chose to block it out. As I did, a tooth popped out of the hole, silencing Dean.

"It's a tooth," Sam observed, causing me to jump. I didn't realize he was standing that close to me.

"Sam, that's a fang," Dean clarified.

"A retractable set of vampire fangs?" I asked, looking between the two. "You're kidding me, right?"

"Well, this changes things." Dean looked at Sam before his eyes landed on me.

"Ya think?" Sam retorted.

* * *

I sat on the bed, tracing the patterns on the blanket. The moment we had gotten back to the motel, both guys changed from their reporter outfits to something more comfortable. Sam was quick but Dean…well he was still in the bathroom changing.

Sam was sitting there with his laptop out, combing through the information we already had once more. It was something I had learned about the youngest Winchester, he liked to research what he had to make sure they were on the right path before he went out and killed something. Whereas Dean was shoot first ask questions later. It was something Bobby went on and on about. Be the best of both worlds, that's how you survived in this line of work.

"So, vampires can only die by beheading," I commented as I sat up, looking over at Sam.

He nodded, his gaze locking with mine. "Yeah, and a good way to incapacitate them is by using dead man's blood. It's almost like a painful way to roofie them."

"Date rape a vampire." I smirked as I stood up.

A blush crept across Sam's face hearing me say that. I walked over towards where he was sitting and leaned down so I could see what he was looking at on the computer. He cleared his throat, realizing how close I was standing to him. I looked from the computer to him, a sensual look on my face.

"Sam," I murmured, breaking his stare.

He cleared his throat, turning his gaze back towards the computer. He adjusted himself in the chair he was in, sitting up a bit straighter and forcing me to step back.

"You know, after this is over we should—"

Sam was cut off by the bathroom door opening. I looked over to see Dean coming out of the bathroom, looking no different than he had before they started the hunt. What he was doing in the bathroom for so long was a mystery to me. Well, come to think of it, he did strike me as a guy who would stare at himself in the mirror for a while.

"Find a bar, Sammy?" Dean asked as he grabbed his duffel bag from the spot next to his bed.

Sam cleared his throat. "Yeah, only one in town."

"A bar?" I asked, looking between the two.

Dean smirked, pulling his prized pistol out and checking the cartridge. "So innocent."

"Vampires like to party. They are usually really rowdy so they are easy to distinguish if you know what you are dealing with," Sam stated sending Dean a rather exasperated look.

"But most of the time you don't figure out it's a vampire until it's too late."

I hadn't realized I had been staring at Sam, who was currently staring at the computer screen, until Dean snapped his fingers in my face. I jumped, looking back at Dean, seeing the snarky look on his face. I gently pushed my shoulder into Dean's chest, forcing him to take a step back, but the smirk never left his face. I could see a small shoving war beginning to brew, but it didn't break out due to Sam closing the laptop and standing up.

"Ready?" Sam asked, looking between us.

I nodded, elbowing Dean one more time before grabbing my jacket and heading towards the door. Dean gave me a wounded look before following me out the door. Surprisingly enough, the ride to the bar was silent. No one said anything, too wrapped up in their own thoughts I assumed. I would have killed to be able to read thoughts at that moment. Back in the motel room I knew what Sam had wanted to ask me. The butterflies returned just thinking about it.

Dean pulled the car to a stop, jolting me from the silent reverie. I waited until I was sure he wasn't going to start moving the car before I climbed out. The brisk air made me all the more happy to be heading towards the bar. Not that I didn't love the outdoors, just not when I felt like I was going to freeze standing outside. The three of us moved towards the door, Dean automatically walking in, not waiting for me or Sam. Before I walked in, I stopped and looked up at Sam who seemed slightly confused about the sudden halt.

"To answer your question from earlier." I kept my voice low. Sam's eyes light up earlier hearing me say that. "I would love to."

A smile found its way onto Sam's face as he nodding understanding. It wasn't like we were trying to be discreet about it. Well, I guess in a way we were. Perfectly normal, in my opinion, when two emotionally damaged people who've had their past partners murdered decide they should go out for maybe a cup of coffee. Perfectly normal.

We entered the bar to see Dean was on a war path towards the bar, glancing around casually as he did. The bar wasn't much considering the town we were in wasn't very big. It had a country feel to it with the décor hanging on the walls. The tables looked like beaten, once stained wood tables and crew chairs scattered around to make the town drunk more comfortable. Judging by the amount of alcohol on display behind the counter, they had a steady flow of customers.

Sam and I reached the bar in time to hear Dean address the bartender with a simple, "How's it going?" I glanced up at Sam who gave me a simple nod to just go with it.

"Living the dream," the bartender's sarcastic retort was not missed. "What can I get for you?"

"Two beers, please."

I arched an eyebrow hearing Dean say they only needed two. My gaze met Dean's, seeing the challenging look he was giving me. I parted my lips to say something, but Sam cut me off before I could speak.

"Three beers please," Sam said before a fight could ensue. The bartender nodded as he grabbed the beers, getting them ready for us. This encouraged Sam to speak up once more. "So we're looking for people."

"Sure. It's hard being lonely," the bartender responded once more with a sarcastic quip giving Sam a bored look. I restrained the snort that was threatening to escape as I took my beer, allowing myself a brief drink.

"Yeah, but that's not what I meant," Sam continued. He was fiddling with a fifty in his hand before discreetly passing it to the bartender. The bartender arched an eyebrow, glancing around the bar for a moment then took the fifty and shoved it into his pocket.

"Great," I murmured setting my beer down. "So, these people, they would've moved here about 6 months ago." The guy looked at me and nodded. I continued. "Probably pretty rowdy, like to drink."

"Yeah, real night owls, you know? Sleep all day, party all night," Dean added.

"Barker Farm got leased out a couple months ago. Real winners. They've been in here a lot. Drinkers. Real noisy. I've had to eighty-six them once or twice."

Sounds like we have some potential vampires, ladies and gentlemen. I nodded in thanks to the bartender before pushing my body away from the bar, leaving my beer sitting there. Dean took a rather large gulp of his while Sam left his untouched. My eyes scanned over the moderately quiet crowd tonight, knowing that our vampires probably weren't here.

Dean motioned towards the door, meaning we were heading out. There was nothing here, which left us with the Barker Farm. Knowing the Winchesters, their trunk was loaded with the arsenal needed to take down a nest of vampires.

As soon as I stepped outside, I felt Sam wrap his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to his body. I looked up, shooting him a confused stare before I caught the alert look on Dean's face. His eyes were dancing around the dark street around us before they landed on the alley on the other side of the bar. I felt Sam's grip on my shoulders tighten ever so subtly as he turned us so we were heading towards the alley.

Now I understood. They thought we were being followed. I allowed myself to press a little further into Sam's side, giving whoever was following us the illusion that he and I were together. With our bodies being pressing so close together, he passed me a rather wicked looking long bladed knife that I kept tucked into my jacket. It wasn't a machete, but it was close enough.

As we turned another corner within the alley way, Sam pulled me swiftly towards a small nook between two buildings. I went in first so my back was pressed to the wall, leaving Sam in front of me in an almost protective way. I wasn't sure where Dean had gone, but it had to of been another hiding spot because not moments later a single pair of footfalls could be heard in the alley we had just vacated.

When the footsteps were close enough both Sam and Dean sprang into action. Each Winchester grabbing an arm of the person slamming them into the wall. Dean pressed a knife to the man's throat, earning a shocked, yet aptly annoyed look on his face. I moved from my spot, cloaked in the shadows from the alley seeing they had a dark-skinned man pinned to the side of the building.

"Smile." Dean's voice was low and threatening.

"What?" the man asked, looking from Sam to Dean, worry etched onto his face now.

"Show us those pearly whites," Dean continued.

"Oh for the love of-" the man cut himself off. "You wanna stick that thing someplace else? I'm not a vampire." I furrowed my brows hearing the man's statement and I knew I wasn't the only one feeling this way. "Yeah, that's right. I heard you guys in there."

"What do you know about them?" Sam asked.

"How to kill them."

I narrowed my gaze suspiciously at the man. He knew how to kill vampires which meant he had to be a hunter. What kind of hunter snuck up on other hunters in the dead of night? I met Sam's gaze, seeing he had the same amount of distrust on his face. Who in the hell was this guy?

* * *

**Thank you so much for all your wonderful likes and favs! I appreciate all the appreciation! Keep it coming and chapters will come out faster!**

**steelcandy: I'm REALLY glad you like Jasper! We will find out a little more about his and Sky's past as the story goes on! And the show down with the demon will be very interesting!**

**grapejuice101: Always nice to hear from you lovely! **

**Mei31: Thank you so much!**


	6. Bloody Morality

_**Chapter 6 – Bloody Morality**_

"Now, seriously, bro, that knife's making me itch." The man shifted uncomfortably, glancing down at the knife before his gaze locked onto mine. "You wanna reel in the pit-bulls, princess?" I arched an eyebrow at the brave statement. He tried moving a bit which resulted in Sam using his strength to push the guy up against the wall a little harder. "Whoa, easy there, Chachi." The man lifted his lip and showed there weren't any fangs. "See? Fang-less. Happy?"

Dean took the knife away from the man's throat but kept a decent grip on it as he and Sam took a step back and away from him. I went to move forward, but Dean shook his head slightly at me before all his focus was once again on the mysterious man.

I knew that, despite his fangless appearance, he could still be very dangerous. Since I didn't have the best track record with keeping myself from becoming severely injured during hunts, it was better for me to stay out of the way while two seasoned hunters took care of business. I didn't mind letting Sam and Dean take the front in this face off. I personally didn't feel like adding anymore scars to both my body or my ego tonight.

"Now, who the hell are you?" the dark skinned man asked, looking between the three of us.

"I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean," Sam introduced them first. He sent a sideways glance at Dean before he said, "This is Skylar Holbrook."

The man's eyebrows shot up in surprise hearing the names, more so Sam and Dean's than mine. Those two had a father who was a legend in the hunting world. His work was unparalleled, not to mention his ability to track a demon was out of this world.

The man nodded as he introduced himself, "Gordon Walker, a hunter just like yourselves."

"Prove it," Dean responded immediately.

Gordon smirked then motioned for us to follow him. Dean was the first to go as Sam motioned for me to go next meaning he would take up the rear. There was nothing more comforting than knowing there was a Winchester in front of you and a Winchester behind you, ready to fight to the death to make sure you were safe. Well, Sam I was sure of…Dean on the other hand was still questionable.

I kept close to Sam as we followed Dean and Gordon out of the alleyway. Once in the street, my gaze scanned the immediate area around us. Something didn't feel right, like there was someone watching us. I glanced up at Sam seeing that he didn't appear to be feeling the same way, his gaze locked on his brother and the mysterious Gordon Walker. I looked back out to the darkness, surveying it the best I could as we approached Gordon's car a little ways down the street.

"Sam and Dean Winchester. I can't believe it," Gordon commented as he pulled some weapons out of his El Camino. I stood a little ways away, sticking fairly close to Sam and Dean while Gordon continued to pull proof from his car. "You know I met your old man once. Hell of a guy. Great hunter. I heard he passed. I'm sorry. That's big shoes. But from what I hear, you guys fill them. Great trackers. Good in a tight spot."

"You seem to know a lot about our family." Dean's suspicious tone increased the tension in the group we had formed.

"Word travels fast. You know how hunters talk."

"No, we don't, actually," Dean retorted.

"I guess there is a lot your dad never told ya, huh?" he asked, looking between Sam and Dean.

Neither Winchester looked comfortable with the idea that this guy knew so much about them. He was right though, hunters talked. I would always hear stuff about John Winchester whenever a couple of hunters came through the Roadhouse. I was surprised I hadn't heard anything about Sam and Dean.

"Look at you," Gordon's comment pulled me from my thoughts. He was staring at me, his eyes combing over my body in a way that would have made me shiver if I hadn't been with Sam and Dean. "Little Skylar Holbrook, I remember when you were only up to my waist." Gordon motioned the height with his hand. "Feels like just yesterday, but look at you all grown up. Your daddy would have loved to see you working with the Winchesters."

"Excuse me?" I asked arching an eyebrow at him. "I've never met you before."

"Nah." Gordon shook his head. "I doubt you'd remember, it was a long time ago."

An awkward, drawn out silence ensued. I felt uncomfortable with the way Gordon kept glancing over at me and Sam, forcing me to move as close to Sam as I could while keeping it fairly discreet.

"So, umm…" Sam trailed off, breaking the silence. He glanced around before adding, "So those two vampires, they were yours, huh?"

"Yup. Been here two weeks," Gordon confirmed.

"Did you check out that Barker Farm?" Dean asked. I looked over at the older Winchester hearing a shift in the tone of his voice. There was no more hostility, it was just business.

"It's a bust. It's just a bunch of hippie freaks. Though they could kill you with that patchouli smell alone," Gordon joked.

"Where's the nest, then?" I asked, keeping close to Sam.

Gordon looked over to where I was standing, his eyes darting down towards the ground then back up to me. I watched as his dark gaze shifted towards the fairly thin gap between me and Sam. Something shifted in his gaze before he looked over at Dean, a smug smile on his face. He grabbed his weapons he was using to prove his hunter's worth and shoved them back into his car.

"I got this one covered." Gordon looked back at us. "Look, don't get me wrong, it's a real pleasure meeting you guys. But I've been on this thing for over a year." Gordon then looked directly at me like he was trying to get some kind of point across and I didn't know what. "I killed a fang back in Austin, tracked the nest all the way up here." Looking me dead in the eyes he said, "I'll finish it."

"We could help," Dean offered.

My gaze shot over to where Dean was standing. There was something about this whole situation that wasn't sitting right with me. This case just didn't make any sense. There was no deaths to tie to any vampire nest, just some cattle mutilations and the now two headless vampires in the morgue. There were no missing persons, no one missing any blood; none of the typical vampire signs.

"Thanks," Gordon said, finally looking away from me and at Dean. "But I'm a go-it-alone type of guy."

"Come on man, I've been itching for a hunt," Dean responded, shaking his head with a convincing smile on his face.

"Sorry. But, hey, I hear there's a chupacabra two states over. You go ahead and knock yourselves out." Gordon got into his El Camino. He leaned out the window a little. "It was real nice meeting you though. I'll buy you a drink on the flip side." With that he turned on the engine and drove away leaving the three of us in silence.

"Please tell me we aren't going to do what I know you're thinking about doing," I said, looking up at Sam then looking at Dean. Sam looked down at me slightly amused then over at Dean.

"Come on, Skylar. You really expect us to sit this one out?" Dean asked.

Rolling my eyes, I shrugged as I shoved my hands into my coat pockets, "Of course what was I thinking?" I walked with the two towards the Impala. "I just think we need to be careful of this guy. There's just something about him that creeps me out."

"Only one way to find out," Dean responded.

I silently climbed into the car. Not a few moments later, we were tailing Gordon, which according to Dean wasn't hard to do. El Caminos were fairly easy to spot, especially when they were red. The car remained silent until it came to a stop near a lumber mill. Dean glanced over at Sam before turning around in the seat to look at me.

"Stay in the car."

"What?" My mouth hung open at Dean's demand. "The whole point of coming was to get more experience, Dean."

"That was before another hunter was added to the equation," Dean retorted. "Sam and I will clear this guy, then you'll be able to help."

Crossing my arms over my chest, I shook my head as I leaned back in the seat. I didn't have anything else to say and arguing with Dean wasn't effective. I watched as Sam shot me an apologetic look before climbing out of the car. Dean was already walking around to the front of the car to meet up with Sam before the two of them headed down towards the mill. Once I had lost sight of them, I climbed from the Impala, making sure I had the knife Sam had given me earlier and the pistol Bobby had given me a few weeks ago.

The area around the mill was dense vegetation meaning trees and bushes obscured the immediate area. Light rustling was coming from my right in the general area of the trees, but I couldn't see anything. I took a step towards the tree-line keeping the knife low, but my grip tight. As I neared the trees, shouting from the mill caught my attention. Without hesitation, I took off in a sprint towards the sound of the commotion.

As I reached the mill, I saw Sam and Gordon standing a little ways away from Dean and another man fighting. Gordon looked out of breath, like he had just gotten his ass handed to him. As I came running up, Dean lifted some sort of metal above his head before plunging it into the man's chest. I slowed myself down as I watched with wide eyes as Dean grabbed a hold of a saw that was running just above the man's neck and lowered it towards his neck. As the blades dug into the man's flesh, blood spattered against Dean's face. The man's screams drowned out by the squelching sound of flesh being torn before a head hit the concrete floor.

I finally came to a stop when I was next to Sam. I could see him glance at me out of the corner of my eye before he did a quick double take. My gaze was locked onto Dean, who was now looking over at me, Sam, and Gordon. There was this empty look on his face that, to be quite honest, scared me. It was the kind of empty someone felt when they were trying to overcompensate for a lack of something.

"So…uh…I guess I gotta buy you that drink." Gordon said, causing me to shake my head. Dean was looking at Sam as Gordon gave a short, quiet laugh.

"Do you have a few screws loose or something?" I asked, breaking the silence as I glared over at Gordon. "What in the hell were you doing out here?"

"Whoa there, Sky, I was just-"

I shook my head, cutting him off, "Don't call me Sky."

"Skylar." Sam's voice was low, an almost warning.

"No." I looked at Sam before looking back to Gordon. "I wanna know why he's going after vampires who are holding jobs and not showing any indication they're actually killing people. Am I the only one here who seems to think there's something wrong?"

Silence descended on the four of us as Dean stared at me the blood on his face. He moved towards me, closing the gap between us. His face was a few inches from mine, the blank look still on his face.

"This is what we do." Dean's voice was low. "You don't want to be a part of it…No one's stopping you from leaving."

"Dean." Sam's voice was tense as he stared at his brother.

"No more sugarcoating, Sammy," Dean responded. "If she can't handle something as simple as a vampire hunt, then she doesn't belong in this world."

I stared up at him with what I was sure was shock on my face. Taking a step back and away from Dean, I held out the knife to Sam waiting for him to take it. Sam hesitantly took the knife from me, looking between me and Dean. I hadn't broken eye contact with Dean the entire time. I wasn't going to sit here and take his abuse. He never wanted me here in the first place, he had made that much clear from the very start and I didn't want to be here.

"Fine." I shook my head before looking over at Sam. "I'll see you at Bobby's."

I turned on my heel and began walking away from the trio. I would be a liar if I said I wasn't slightly wounded by the fact that Sam just let me walk away. I should have expected it, Dean was his brother and I was just someone they had known for a few weeks. I was in no better of a position than Gordon was.

I continued my way up the path I had come running down moment before, passing Dean's car as I walked. I would get back to the motel, grab my stuff then head back to Bobby's. I could do this hunting thing. I just needed to grab a few supplies, maybe swing by the Roadhouse and see if Jo wanted to go with me. We'd make a good team…I think.

After walking a few yards past Dean's Impala, I could hear rustling in the trees, close to where I was walking. I came to a stop glancing behind me to see the men hadn't yet begun walking up towards me yet. My eyes began scanning the darkness, taking in the silence the trees were now offering. Furrowing my brows, I began walking again, making sure to keep my ears peeled for any strange noises. As I took a few more steps forward, a figure jumped out of the tree-line in front of me. I recoiled back, my lips parted to yell when something hard came in contact with the back of my head. The world fading to black as a pair of arms wrapped around me.

* * *

"_Wake up, Skylar_," a voice drifted through my subconscious. "_Come on baby, wake up_."

I gasped, my eyes snapping open when I heard the familiar voice. _His_ voice. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust to the dark interior of wherever it was I currently was being held at. My hands were tied down tightly to the arms of the chair I was sitting in while my feet were left free. My chest was heaving from hearing Jeremy's voice and the fact that I was being restrained. My eyes darting around anxiously, expecting to see him standing there staring at me. Instead, I was met with the bartender from that place Sam, Dean, and I had been in earlier. His arms were crossed over his chest as he leaned against the fireplace.

"You." I groaned, realizing they had talked to the vampire they had been looking for.

"Don't let him intimidate you," a distinct female voice came from behind me.

I craned my neck to look over my shoulder to see who was talking. A woman who looked to be in her mid 30's came around the side of the chair. Her dark hair hung in her face, her small frame dwarfed by the towering bartender.

"That's rich coming from a couple of vampires," I responded sharply.

She looked down towards the floor, "Eli, please bring in our other guest."

"Lenore-"

"Please," she cut him off. Her voice was calm yet demanded a sense of authority.

Eli moved towards the door, disappearing through it, leaving me and Lenore in the room alone. I had never come face to face with a live vampire before. I knew alone in a room with a vampire was not where I wanted to be, especially when I was unarmed and tied to a chair.

"I apologize for the show," she stated as she closed in on me, forcing my body to stiffen. Lenore put her hands up in a pacifying gesture. "I mean no harm. If I wanted you dead, you would be dead."

"That's not comforting," I retorted, shocked when she ripped the ropes from my hands freeing me from the chair. "Why are you doing this?"

"I knew you were different." Lenore nodded as she took a step back and away from me. "You're not a hunter."

I stood up from the chair lightly rubbing my wrists as I glanced around. The house seemed relatively normal on the inside except for the fact that it was fairly vacant. Only the bare minimum in furniture was in here, while boxes were pressed up against the wall. They weren't staying. They were going to move on to another town.

"You're leaving," I commented as I motioned towards the boxes.

Lenore nodded as she slowly walked over towards them, "Our exposure will only cause more bloodshed."

I scoffed, looking down towards the ground. "A vampire who doesn't want bloodshed?"

Lenore smiled softly as she turned her gaze back towards me. "I know, it sounds preposterous, but that is not how we live here. No humans, we haven't harmed a human in so long."

I watched her facial expression closely and saw nothing but truth in her eyes. It sounded backwards, a hunter in training sympathizing with the thing she was supposed to be hunting. I knew there was something off about this hunt the moment we found out there were vampires in the mix. Then Gordon came along and blinded the Winchesters.

"You're responsible for the cattle mutilations," I murmured, piecing it together.

Lenore nodded. "Disgusting but effective. It satisfies the hunger."

I shook my head, taking another step back and away from Lenore. "Why are you telling me this?"

"You're not like them," she commented, motioning towards the door. "Those men, the hunters. They only see the fact that we're monsters. They're job is to eliminate us whether we do bad or not."

"Comes with the territory," I added. "They're just doing what they're trained to. People have been prey to vampires for centuries."

"I'm not excusing the sins of others like us." Lenore held up her hand, keeping her voice gentle. "But we deserve to have a chance to live our lives the right way. We are not hurting anyone."

I scoffed, shaking my head once more. "Look, lady, I hate to break it to you, but I'm not the one you have to convince. Like you said, I'm the most inept hunter around."

Lenore smiled softly as she looked towards the front window. Pulling up outside the house was a truck and in the truck, I could tell there was three people and one had a bag over their head. Furrowing my brow, I walked towards the window to get a better look.

Eli, the vampire bartender, was standing outside waiting for whoever was in the truck. The two men passed over whoever was tied up and being held captive to Eli allowing him to drag the large person into the house. I stumbled back as the door whipped open and Eli dragged the person towards the chair I had been in earlier. Funny enough this person was wearing a very familiar set of clothes and smelled a lot like burritos and leather.

"Sam?" I asked softly moving towards him as Eli tied his wrists down to the chair. "What are you doing? Let him go!"

"We need to know if we can trust you both," Lenore stated, glancing between me and Sam. "You can convince him, he can convince the other two."

"That's what all this is about." I shook my head.

I looked over to see Eli whipping the black bag from Sam's head. I stood there, staring at Sam who had a gag in his mouth to keep him from yelling. Eli towered over Sam, baring his fanged smile at the younger Winchester. Sam was desperately trying to push himself back and away from Eli.

"Step back, Eli." Lenore's voice broke the silence.

Sam's gaze flew over to where Lenore was standing before his eyes fell to me. Hurt and confusion flashed across his face seeing me there. Then anger flashed through his eyes as he shook his head, his breathing hard. I gave him an apologetic look as Lenore moved over to Sam and untied the gag allowing Sam's mouth free.

"My name's Lenore. I'm not gonna hurt you. We just need to talk."

"Talk? Yeah, okay. But I might have a tough time paying attention to anything besides Eli's teeth!" Sam said the moment the gag was off.

"He won't hurt you either. You have my word."

"Your word? Oh, yeah, great. Thanks. Listen lady, no offense, but you're not the first vampire I've met."

"Sam, stop!" I finally snapped. I felt all eyes turn to me for a brief moment, but none of them kept my gaze like Sam's. I could just feel the betrayal seeping from his very core as he stared at me in anger. "I know it doesn't make a lot of sense right now, but just listen."

"Listen?" Sam's rhetorical question cause me to cringe. "We trusted you! How could you side with vampires?"

"We're not like the others. We don't kill humans," Lenore broke in, coming to my aid in light of the verbal onslaught. "We don't drink their blood. We haven't for a long time. We brought your friend here in order to explain this to her. She seemed a little more…willing to listen."

"What is this some kind of joke?" Sam asked, looking between me, Eli, and Lenore.

"Notice you both are still alive," Lenore responded simply. "She is even out of her bonds." He looked around at everyone in the room, including myself, then gave a small laugh.

"Okay, uh, correct me if I'm wrong here, but shouldn't you be starving to death?" Sam asked, his voice dripping in sarcasm. He was more like his brother than he realizes, not listening when he needed to, instead just throwing out comments.

"We've found other ways. Cattle blood," Lenore stated, looking over at Eli, then to me and back to Sam.

"So you're responsible for the..." Sam trailed off in question.

"It's not ideal. In fact, it's disgusting," Lenore answered. "But it allows us to get by," she said looking at me then at Eli again.

"Okay…uh…why?" Sam asked, shooting me a less angered stare, instead it was filled with confusion.

"Survival." Lenore crossed her arms and turned away from us only to face us once more as she answered. "No deaths, no missing locals…no reason for people like you to come looking for people like us. We blend in. Our kind is practically extinct. Turns out we weren't quite as high up in the food chain as we imagined."

"Why are we explaining ourselves to these killers?!" Eli burst out, causing me to jump.

His eyes were blazing, his teeth bared and his sights were set on me. I took a step back, pressing myself up against the wall as he stomped towards me. Sam pulled at the ropes holding his hands to the chair, seeing the way the vampire was advancing on me. Before Eli could reach me, Lenore put herself between me and Eli.

"Eli." Lenore's voice was low and commanding.

"We choke on cow's blood so that none of them suffer. Tonight they murdered Conrad and they celebrated!"

I glanced over at Sam this time with my own look of confusion, forcing him to look away. He couldn't meet my gaze because it was true. He actually went out with Gordon and Dean and celebrated?

"Eli, that's enough," Lenore said, seeming to end the conversation.

"Yeah, Eli, that's enough." Sam's snarky comment forced me to roll my eyes.

"What's done is done." Lenore explained. "We're leaving this town."

"Why did you bring us here?" Sam asked once more. Lenore turned to him. "Why are you even talking to us?"

"Believe me, I'd rather not, but I know your kind. Once you have the scent, you'll keep tracking us. It doesn't matter where we go. Hunters will find us."

"So you're asking us not to follow?" Sam asked.

"We have a right to live. We're not hurting anyone."

"Right, you keep saying, but give me one good reason why I should believe you?" Lenore walked up to Sam and leaned down towards him.

"Lenore," I said, my voice sounding tight considering she was so close to Sam.

"Fine," she said. "You know what I'm going to do?" She looked over at me. "I'm going to let you go. Take him back. Not a mark on him."

I was surprised as they shoved a bag over Sam's head again and they undid the bindings the held him to the chair. I stood there, watching as Eli roughly pushed Sam towards the door. I didn't say anything, instead turning my gaze towards the ground.

Sam was going to tell Dean where I was and neither one was going to forgive me. Hell, they were probably going to tell Gordon then Bobby and I'm sure they would all come looking for me. String me up like the vampires. These monsters I was supposed to be in charge of killing were the things I didn't want to be killing. Sure if they did something to warrant death, I was more than happy to oblige. What about the ones who didn't kill? The ones who had their monstrosities under control and didn't hurt people, the ones who led normal lives just trying to blend deserved a chance. If being a hunter meant taking away someone's hope…then I wanted nothing to do with it.

* * *

**Thank you to my single reviewer, grapejuice101 you are absolutely awesome! To all those who liked and added my story to their alert lists thank you as well I appreciate all levels of support! More reviews means more posts a week instead of just once! :) I hope y'all enjoyed this! stay tuned for more because trust me there's plenty to come!**


	7. Welcome to the Twilight Zone

_**Chapter 7 – Welcome to the Twilight Zone**_

I heard the door open and Eli getting ready to pull the bag over Sam's head when I jumped into action. I moved towards Eli shooting a sharp look over at Lenore who nodded. She then motioned for Eli to follow her. Eli gave me a warning look before brushing past me.

"There are others outside, so don't try anything cute," he growled at me before disappearing into the next room with Lenore.

I turned my gaze over to Sam who was standing there a cross between pure anger and pure confusion on his face. The frustration he was feeling as his morals began twisting around in his stomach at the thought that maybe these vampires weren't that bad and I wasn't a raging psychopath. I looked down towards the floor as I shove my hands into the back pockets of my jeans.

"I know this all sounds crazy," I started my gaze coming up to meet Sam's. "But think about it Sam. No mysterious deaths except for the beheadings, no missing people. They aren't killing anyone."

Sam shook his head, "That doesn't mean you go and form an alliance with the vampires!"

"Well you didn't give me much of a choice!" I snapped. "You let me walk away, Sam. You and Dean didn't even give me a chance."

Sam parted his lips like he was going to say something, but stopped. He didn't have anything to say to that. It was true. I could just feel it coming from him, the guilt. I shook my head seeing him look down and away from me.

"I get it, I do. I'm not a hunter in the eyes of the Winchesters," I took a step closer to Sam. "But I'm not helpless. You have to learn to trust me."

"Skylar," Sam started but was cut off by Eli reentering the room. "Skylar!"

I listened as Sam shouted, the bag placed over his head before another vampire appeared helping Eli pull the struggle Sam from the room. I could hear my name being yelled before the sound of the car door cut off his shouting.

I stood there silently, until I felt a hand press against my shoulder. I jumped moving away from the hand to see Lenore standing there an understanding look on her face. I looked away uncomfortable with how exposed I was feeling at the moment. The silence was interrupted as Eli came walking back into the den slamming a box to the ground. I looked from him toe Lenore feeling a confrontation coming.

"In the truck, thank you." Lenore stating ignoring the volatile nature of the motions and continued to place things into boxes.

"We can't leave like this," Eli said glaring at me then looking at Lenore. "Lenore, listen to me. We need to stay and fight."

"They were my friends, too, Eli. My family," Lenore's voice sounded tired like she and Eli had this argument before. I quietly walked over towards the window glancing out to see where the other vampires were. With this being a nest I knew there was more hiding around here somewhere, I just didn't know where.

"That's not what I'm talking about. This is self-defense. Kill or be killed! They can't hunt us if they're dead. We can start with her." I whipped around and started listening to the conversation more carefully.

"Killing them wouldn't solve anything. There's more where they came from. We're outnumbered." The worst part about that statement was they made the hunters sound like a disease, yet we viewed them in the same way. "This is all we can do." Lenore grabbed Eli's coat. "Try and reason-"

"You can't reason with these people!" Eli cut her off. "They're going to kill us all anyways. We should at least take her with us, then," Eli said looking up at me. Lenore looked to me for a brief second before turning back to Eli. She put a hand on his cheek.

"I'm not giving up hope. If we can change they can change. She is proof of that. Now go into town and gather the others. We leave before sunrise."

Eli shook his head at her before disappearing from the house once more. I stood there awkwardly at the confrontation before I moved towards the box Eli had dropped to the floor. There was something in the way they acted towards each other. It seemed destructive, but deep down I knew it was just Eli's way of trying to protect Lenore. It seemed like she was the leader of this nest which made her valuable to them. Whether Eli was acting rash out of love for Lenore or loyalty as their nest leader, I wasn't sure I would ever know.

"Men," Lenore broke the silence as she gathered the box in her arms. "Doesn't matter what they are, men will be men."

I scoffed lifting Eli's box off the floor, "Ain't that the truth."

"You know, Sam he really cares about you," Lenore stated casually as we walked out towards the truck parked in front heaving the boxes into the back. "I can see it in his eyes. The way he was looking at you when your back was turned."

Shook my head, "He's probably thinking about the best way to dismember my limbs. What I'm doing here, this isn't normal. If hunters found out…I probably won't be around much longer."

Lenore nodded a small smile forming on her lips, "You truly are different." She placed a hand on my arm as she said, "Thank you, for everything you're doing."

I smiled slightly at her, not able to produce a full smile. Lenore's hand dropped from my arm as she turned and headed back up and into the house. I turned away from the house, my back to it as I stared out towards the open land around the farm. The darkened sky was beginning to lighten meaning the sunrise was not very far away. We had a few hours to get them out of here before anyone came looking.

Heading back into the house, I made my way through the living room area when I heard groaning. Furrowing my brows, my body tensed as I entered the dining room. Sitting there at the table was Lenore, her skin much paler than it had been earlier. Her face was scrunched in agony, while one wrist was tied down to the arm of the chair.

Someone else was here, someone who knew about vampires. The floorboards just behind me squeaked alerting me to the fact there was someone behind me. I turned around to face the intruder only to feel a painful crack against my cheek. Falling to the ground, my hand going up to cup my cheek, my vision cleared to see none other than Gordon Walker standing above me.

"I never thought you would be helping the likes of them," Gordon growled as he reached down, like he was going to grab me.

Doing the first thing that came to mind, I thrust my head towards him, our heads colliding. He gasped reeling back at the surprise attack allowing me to climb to my feet. As I straightened up, Gordon was squaring himself away only this time there was a rather wicked looking knife clutched in his hand. That was a piece of metal I did not want to tangle with.

"Gordon, listen to me, we're wrong here," my voice was calm despite how torn up I was feeling inside. "They may be vampires, but they're not bad."

Gordon shook his head, "If your daddy could hear you now. I'm sure he's rolling over in his grave."

Shaking my head, "You're wrong about them. Hunters are responsible for destroying evil in the world. Not killing innocent creatures-"

"Innocent?" Gordon cut me off a sadistic smile on his face. "They are so far from innocent."

He stepped forward swinging the blade at me. I jumped back before the metal could touch my skin. Gordon took a few steps forward continually swinging the knife as he did. Eventually, I used my arm to block an incoming attack forcing the blade from Gordon's hands. The knife clattered to the floor before Gordon raised his leg up kneeing me right in the stomach. I gasped in pain before I felt another hard crack to my cheek.

"Pathetic," Gordon spat, "You disgrace the word hunter."

I looked up at him from my position on the floor seeing that he was back near Lenore. He pulled a syringe from his pocket full of what looks like blood before cruelly injecting it into Lenore's arm. The sound of an engine approaching seemed to throw Gordon into action a little quicker. He tied Lenore's other arm down before he picked up his knife and came towards me once more.

Pressing the blade to my throat he growled, "Get up."

He grabbed my hair forcing me up to my feet before wrenching my head back exposing my throat. He moved us so we were positioned just behind Lenore. The knife was pressed to my throat with enough pressure to cut through skin, but not quite enough to draw blood. He stood behind me, his arm wrapped around me keeping me immobilized.

"Sam, Dean, come on in," Gordon spoke up hearing the sound of footsteps in the front room.

"Hey, Gordon, what's going on?" Dean asked. My heart sped up seeing Dean as he entered the dining room, Sam right behind him.

"Sky!" Sam called out taking a step towards me and Gordon. Dean put his hand out stopping his brother from going any further when Dean saw the knife press a little tighter against my neck. This drew blood causing Dean's gaze to darken resulting in a full on glare at Gordon.

"Just poisoning Lenore here with some dead man's blood and teaching Skylar here some hunter's etiquette. Had to knock her down a few pegs, can't have rogue hunters now can we? But Lenore is going to tell us where all her little friends are. Wanna help?" Gordon asked.

"Look, man…" Dean started but Gordon cut him off.

"Grab a knife," Gordon pointed towards Dean. "I was just about to finish Skylar off and then I was going to start on Lenore's fingers."

To prove his point, Gordon pressed the blade even further into the skin of my neck drawing more blood. I cried out in pain feeling the metal slice through my skin like butter. My scared gaze met Sam's horrified one.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hey let's all just chill out, huh?" Dean shouted his eyes wide as he looked from me to Gordon.

"I'm completely chill," Gordon stated shrugging a completely calm chill to his voice.

"Gordon, put the knife down," Sam said walking a little closer.

"Sounds like it's Sammy that needs to chill."

"Just step away from her, alright?" Sam snapped as he glanced up at me. Gordon looked down at Lenore. She was in bad shape, wheezing and bleeding. Then again I was in no better shape. Gordon nodded.

"You're right. I'm wasting my time here," Gordon nodded. "It's time to play hardball. Skylar, be a sweetheart and grab that machete from my bag." Closing my eyes briefly, I leaned forward, feeling the blade still near my neck, and grabbed the machete from the bag Gordon walk talking about. "Let's teach you how to kill a vampire."

"Gordon, don't do this," my voice was strained.

"No need to sympathize with the vermin, Sky. This bitch'll never talk." Gordon tightened his grip on me. "Might as well put her out of her misery. I just sharpened it, so it's completely humane. Then we'll put you out of yours. There's nothing more dangerous than a hunter who can't kill monsters."

"Gordon, stop!" Sam said stepping forward causing Gordon to put the knife against the skin of my neck once more drawing droplets of blood.

"Should have known you would take her side, Sammy," Gordon growled his voice sounding more deadly than I had heard it before. "The way you look at her…I'd say you're getting a little action on the side."

"Hey, hey, hey. Gordon, let's talk about this." Dean came a little closer holding his hands up hoping to pacify the situation.

"What's there to talk about? It's like I said, Dean, no shades of gray."

"Yeah, I hear ya. And I know how you feel."

"Do you?" Gordon asked.

"The vampire that killed your sister deserved to die, but Skylar's a hunter. If she's taking the vampire's side then she had a damn good reason. This-" Gordon cut Dean off by laughing.

"Killed me sister? That filthy fang didn't kill my sister. It turned her. Made her one of them. So I hunted her down and killed her myself," Gordon's response forced a chill down my spine. A real psychopath was holding me at knife point. The killer in the room wasn't Lenore, it was Gordon.

"You did what?" Dean asked shocked.

"Wasn't my sister anymore, it wasn't human. I didn't blink. So you really believe that I would think twice about taking Skylar out right now?"

"So, you knew all along then about the vampires. They weren't killing anyone. You knew about the cattle and just didn't care," Sam said his voice sounding shocked.

"Care about what? A nest of vampires suddenly acting nice? Taking a little time-out from sucking people and we're supposed to buy that? Trust me. Doesn't change what they are."

"That's not true," I spoke up letting the machete fall from my hand. I would rather let him take me out than kill an innocent person, monster or not. "You're pissed, I get it. Killing an innocent person doesn't change what happened to your sister!"

"Person?" Gordon laughed. "You mean monster. Let me prove it to you."

Before Sam, Dean, or I could comprehend what was happening, Gordon pulled the knife from my throat. He pulled my arm open so it was hovering over Lenore's mouth before taking the knife and digging it deep into the skin of my forearm. Gasping in pain, Dean and Sam instantly drew their guns pointing them at Gordon.

"Let her go," Dean's deep voice held no room for negotiation. He was pissed and it showed.

"Now!" Sam shouted.

"Relax," Gordon said briefly looking at the guys then back at me. "If I wanted to kill her, she'd already be on the floor." I looked over at Sam who looked like he wanted to just shoot Gordon as the knife was pressed to my throat once more. "Just making a little point." Gordon continued.

He held my bleeding arm over Lenore. My blood began dripping down landing on and around Lenore's mouth. The gravity of the situation begun to set in. Gordon was holding my bleeding arm over a very hungry vampire. If she bit me it was game over so struggling was untestable whether I had the knife to my throat or not. He pushed the blade a little closer to my neck which made me stop immediately. Moments later, Lenore's teeth, her true teeth, emerged. She began hissing and growling her focus completely on my bloody arm.

"Hey," Dean called out. I struggled hearing Dean's voice. "Skylar, look at me." My frantic gaze met Dean's as he nodded at me. "You're gonna be okay."

"You still think she's different?" Gordon asked looking at Sam and Dean. "Still wanna save her? Look at her." The entire time Lenore was snarling at my arm. "They're all the same. Evil. Bloodthirsty."

I turned my gaze back towards Lenore when I realized there was no more hissing or growling. She closed her eyes, her fangs gone as she shook her head muttering, "No. No."

"You hear her, Gordon?" I asked as I felt the blood dripping from my cheek. Lenore kept saying no making Gordon look down at her. Gordon's grip on me loosened as he stared down at Lenore confusion and shock written on his face. Pulling away quickly, I closed the gap between me and the nearest Winchester. I felt Sam's arm wrap around me before he directed me towards Dean.

"We're done here," Sam said as he walked past me and towards Gordon and Lenore.

"You okay?" Dean kept his gun up and trained on Gordon.

"I'll be fine," I murmured.

"Sam, get Lenore and Sky out of here," Dean's voice left no room for argument.

"Yeah," Sam said as he picked up Lenore and looking at me. Gordon started to follow but Dean's gun kept him from moving. I followed Sam outside where the rest of the vampires were showing up. Sam handed Lenore to Eli, who gave him a grateful look before they climbed into their vehicle. I stood there with Sam as we watched the nest of vampires driving off. I glanced up towards the sky as the sun started to come up.

"You okay?" I heard Sam ask.

I turned to look at him, a small smile on my face, "I've been better."

Sam looked down and away from me. I felt it again, rolling off him in waves. The guilt would be the death of Sam Winchester. I knew he was feeling guilty for what happened at the mill. I had been right and both he and Dean didn't believe me. Now, I hoped, they would be a little more open to listening to me. I'm sure I would get an ass chewing the moment I heard from Bobby, but that didn't matter. It mattered what Sam thought of me and I wasn't sure why.

"I'm sorry-" I cut him off.

"It's done, Sam," I shook my head as my hand gingerly touched my neck. I winced pulling my fingers back seeing the blood.

He ran his fingers through his hair before placing his hands on his hips, "No it's not. What happened back at the mill was wrong."

"You don't have to apologize, Sam," I murmured my confidence waning as he said that.

Sam popped the trunk digging around in it until he produced a small first aid kit. It looked basic which was surprising considering the line of work they were in. At best I figured it would be all doped out with the necessary tools to stitch up wound or cauterize missing limbs. Instead it was a dinky little thing with a few gaze pads and Band-Aids.

I tilted my head back seeing that Sam was trying to clean the wounds on my neck. Wiping the blood away his eyes connected with mine a few times, but each time he looked away quickly. As he reached up to wipe away some blood from my neck, my hand pressed against his keeping his hand there against my neck. Sam seemed confused at what was going on before I leaned forward.

I pressed my lips to his before quickly pulling back. I stared at him an eyebrow arched as several looks crossed his face. They moved so quickly I didn't have a can to analyze any of them before Sam was leaning forward pressing his lips to mine once more. Nothing like a near death experience to make two people feel a little more brave than usual.

As he pulled back once more a light smile drifted across my face as I said, "We should probably get back in there."

"We should," Sam nodded agreeing which only ended with me wrapping my arm around his neck pulling him down for another kiss.

"Like right now," I said pulling back to catch my breath.

"Mhm," Sam murmured before pressing his lips to mine once more.

Smiling, I put my hand to his chest forcing him back, "We probably shouldn't leave Dean in there alone with Gordon."

Sam nodded wiping away from remaining blood from my neck before discarding the bloody gauze pads and tossing the first aid kit into the trunk. I made my way back up towards the house making sure Sam was right behind me as we entered. By the time we got back inside, Gordon was tied to a chair, glaring at the space in front of him while Dean watched his gun ready if he needed to use it.

"We miss anything?" Sam asked looking at Gordon.

"Eh, not much," Dean said shrugging. "Did Lenore get out okay?"

"Ya, they _all_ did," I replied, glaring at Gordon. Gordon looked at me and sent a glare right back.

"Then I guess our work here is done," Dean stated as Gordon put his head back down and glared at the wall in front of him. "How ya doing, Gordy? You gotta tinkle, yet? Alright." Usually I would have laughed or something but I couldn't find the strength to. "Well get comfy. We'll call someone in two or three days, have them come out, untie you." Dean walked over to the table and stabbed the knife into it.

"Ready to go, Dean?" Sam asked.

"Not yet." Dean walked around the chair and stood in front of Gordon. "I guess this is goodbye. It's been real." Dean turned and punch Gordon sending his chair over with Gordon in it, knocking him out cold. Sam rubbed the back of his head then cleared his throat.

"Okay, I'm good now. We can go," Dean said as he started to leave. I snorted and followed Dean with Sam behind me. Once we reached the bottom Dean stopped causing me to nearly run into the shorter Winchester.

"Sam?" Dean asked turning around to face his brother.

"Yeah?" Dean started to fidget then planted his feet like he was ready to fight.

"Clock me one." I looked at Dean confused before glancing over at Sam.

"What?" Sam asked looking just as confused as I was feeling.

"Come on, I won't even hit you. Let's go." Sam scoffed at Dean's request.

"No." He said it like it was obvious.

"Let's go. You get a freebie. Hit me. Come on."

"You look like you just went 12 round with a block of cement, Dean." I followed Sam as he started walking towards the impala. "I'll take a rain check."

"I wish we never took this job. It just jacked everything up," Dean's response came out bitter.

"What'd you mean?" Sam asked.

"Think about all the hunts we went on Sammy, our whole lives."

Hearing this I turned towards the sun rising again. It was something Jeremy and I would always do. Climb to the top of our apartment building and just watch the sun set and watch the stars and talk until the sun rose again.

"Okay."

"What if we killed thing that didn't deserve killing? I mean, the way dad raised us…" Dean stopped.

"Dean, after what happened to mom…dad did the best he could."

"I know he did. But the man wasn't perfect. And the way he raised us to hate those things? And, man, I hate them. I do. When I killed that vampire at the mill I didn't even think about it. Hell, I even enjoyed it."

"You didn't kill Lenore," I said quietly, turning around to face them once more.

Dean looked over at me, the regretful look crossing his face as he looked towards my bruising, cut cheek and the gash along my neck. He looked down to the roof of the impala almost like he was too ashamed to even look up at me.

"But every instinct told me to. I was gonna kill her, kill them all," Dean admitted looking from the car to me to Sam.

"Yeah, Dean, but you didn't," Sam said looking at Dean. "And that's what matters." It was quiet for a while as we all let that sink in.

"Yeah," Dean finally said. "And because you two are a pain in my ass." I smiled.

"I guess I might have to stick around and be a pain in the ass, then. What do you think, Sky?"

"Sounds good," I grinned realizing the Winchester's weren't quite giving up on me just yet. Sam bent down and got in the car. I went to get in as well, but Dean stopped me.

"Hey Sky."

"Yeah?"

"About the mill…' Dean trailed off seeming extremely uncomfortable.

I smiled shaking my head, "Don't worry about it. Sam beat you to it."

Dean let out a relieved sigh, "Oh thank God." A brilliant smile crossed Dean's face, "So you thinking about sticking around for a little bit longer?"

I nodded, "I don't think I'm over the Winchesters just yet."

"That's good considering you're on probation," Dean grinned.

"Probation?" my mouth dropped open. "Dude, I was right about the case!"

Dean shrugged a sassy look on his face, "Welcome to the Twilight Zone."

Dean nodded before the both of us climbed into the car. Sam was waiting there patiently, but I knew he had heard the whole exchange. He glanced between us a smile on his face. Dean started the engine revving it for a moment before he flipped the radio on. Something from some 80's rock band was playing and I just couldn't take it anymore.

I leaned over the front seat and turned the dial for the station listening as it changed to a different song. Sam was staring at me a shocked look on his face while Dean looked completely scandalized. After a moment the shock wore away and the sounds of Step by Step from the New Kids on the Block was playing. Bobbing my head to the beat, Dean put the car into drive not making any effort to change the station.

A smile crossed my face as I rested my chin against the seat, near Sam's shoulder. He glanced down at me a lazy smile on his own face. I changed the radio and Dean didn't cut off my hand. Maybe being in the Twilight Zone wasn't such a bad thing after all.

* * *

**Thank you so much for the overwhelming likes and favorites. Not to mention the reviews! Y'all sure know how to make a girl blush!**

**_grapejuice101:_ thank you darling!**

**_katemau:_ Damn right he's regretting it! Haha thank you for your review!**

**_Auburn and Green:_ LONG TIME NO SEE FRIEND! I'm super psyched to be rewriting these! I've got some fantastic ideas and some very new things coming along! Glad to see a fan come back on for the ride!**

**_Marloweee1856_: Thank you so much! You have no idea how inspirational your review was. I really tried to ease her in a realistic way because let's be honest. A newbie would not be able to kick ass right away, they're probably get themselves killed. thank you again for your sweet review!**


	8. I Dream of Jasper

**_Chapter 8 – I Dream of Jasper_**

_The room was ridiculously hot. Normally, I wouldn't have minded the warmth but for some reason tonight it bothered me. I threw the covers from my body before climbing from the bed. I walked over to the thermostat in my room and checked the temperature. My brows furrowed when I saw the thermostat was set to 65 degrees. There's no way it was 65 in this room._

_Glancing down at my pjs, I hoped the shorts and tank top were appropriate enough to go next door to Sam and Dean's room. Grabbing my room key, I quickly made my way out of the room and over towards theirs. I knocked then waited, not wanting to barge right in. After a few moments I knocked again before trying the door knob. I was surprised to find it unlocked._

_Pushing open the door, I was met with a pitch black room. Taking a step in the doorway, I flipped on the lights, my heart stopping as I took in the room. There was blood everywhere, splattered against the walls, pools of the liquid formed on the carts then smeared across the floor. On each bed laid a Winchester, covered in blood. Their eyes stared lifelessly up at the ceiling, each with multiple stab wounds to their bodies._

_"Sam! Dean!" I shouted as I raced towards them._

_Before I could reach either brother, my body felt weightless before I was being hurled away from the brothers. As I slammed into a wall, I could feel the sticky blood pressing against the exposed skin of my shoulders and legs._

_"I have to say, I'm not too impressed with your skills," a voice came from near the bathroom._

_My gaze searched the shadows until I caught sight of the figure standing in the bathroom doorway. I narrowed my gaze as the figure stepped into the light, a smirk on his young face. Standing there with his arms crossed over his chest, Jasper was also covered in blood and I had a sinking feeling it was the Winchester's._

_"Jasper," I whispered, shaking my head as the invisible force held me up against the wall._

_"Guess again," Jasper stated before he blinked. His eyes opened again only this time they were yellow._

_I could feel the anger and devastation growing within me. "You son of a bitch!"_

_Jasper clicked his tongue at me before sitting on the bed next to Sam's mutilated body. "Such a waste, wouldn't you think?"_

_"Don't touch him!" I yelled. "I swear to God, I'm gonna kill you."_

_Jasper chuckled. "Calm down, honey bee."_

_Honey Bee was something my father would call me. It was something no one else knew about. The only way someone would know about that nickname was if someone was in my head. Looking from the yellow-eyed demon to the Winchesters, a smirk found its way onto my face._

_"This isn't real."_

_The demon grinned in a seemingly impressed way. "I stand corrected. There may be hope for you yet."_

_Jasper snapped his fingers, the bodies of Sam and Dean disappeared from the bed along with all the blood that had coated the room. The force holding me to the wall was released allowing my feet to touch the floor again. Looking down at myself, I realized I was no longer wearing pjs, I was wearing some jeans, a pair of boots, and a flannel shirt. Looking around the room, Sam and Dean were moving around perfectly fine. Sam was sitting at the computer researching something while Dean was in the small kitchenette area popping the cap off a beer and taking a sip, walking back towards Sam._

_"How are you doing this?" I growled, looking from the Winchesters to Jasper._

_"It's easy to warp the perception of reality." Jasper smirked pointing to his head. "Just a figment of your imagination."_

_Looking around again, I figured I had to be in the room somewhere. Sure enough, I was curled up on Sam's bed. My head was against the pillow, Sam's jacket was covering me despite the fact that I was laying on perfectly usable blankets. Dean crossed in front of my vision drawing my attention towards him as he handed Sam a beer. Dean glanced over in my direction before focusing on his brother. His lips were moving, but no sound came out._

_"How are you doing this?" I asked, my nerves starting to grow when I realized how much of a pawn I currently was._

_"That's what hell does to you, Sky," Jasper stated as he walked over towards the Winchesters. "Turns you into something you won't recognize when you get out."_

_"What do you want?" I snapped when Jasper placed his hand on Sam's shoulder. Sam made no indication he felt anything, he just shook his head and grinned at something Dean was saying._

_"You, Sky. You, Sam, and all the children like you. Including this hunky brother of yours."_

_I took a step forward, but Jasper's eyes flashed yellow as he place his hand on Sam's shoulders. It was a warning._

_"We wouldn't want anything to happen to Sammy here, especially not after you've had your…moment."_

_"Don't touch him," I growled. "And while I'm at it, get the hell out of my brother."_

_"That little crush of yours is going to get you into trouble Skylar, you know that?" He said it like it was common knowledge. "I wouldn't want to hurt him; I need him and you."_

_"For what?"_

_"Ever wonder about the things you see?" the demon asked a smirk crossing Jasper's face. "About the ghosts?" The smirk grew as he saw the recognition flicker across my face._

_"How do you-" he cut me off._

_"I know a lot about you, Skylar. I've controlled you like a puppet since you were about..." He trailed off indicating a height at his waist as he shrugged. "Makes you wonder when your dreams turn into reality."_

_Suddenly the room changed, making Sam and Dean disappear. It was still a motel room, just a different one. As I looked back to Jasper, he had melted away and it was an older gentlemen standing there, a Cheshire Cat grin on his face and his eyes yellow. So it was just another illusion, he wasn't possessing Jasper._

_I went to run towards the door, but felt my body being lifted in the air once more before I was hurtling across the room. I gasped in pain as my body slammed right into the mirrored closet door. As I hit the ground, glass rained down around me. Once all the pieces had all fallen, I pushed my body up off the floor to look around me, there was no one in the room, it was just me._

_Sitting up, I gasped as I pressed my back against the wall. Looking down to my forearm where a scorching pain was emanating, I saw a large piece of glass embedded in the skin. My lips parted in a silent gasp as my fingers reached out to touch the glass, recoiling as another pain shot through my arm. For a dream this felt pretty real. I leveled my hand over the glass and took a deep breath before I counted to three. When I hit that number, I pulled the glass from my arm, allowing the blood to flow freely from the wound._

_"The ghosts are only the beginning," I could hear Jasper's voice echoing around the room. "So many secrets to be revealed. You're just part of the grand plan and sooner or later, you'll have to give in."_

I shot up, breathing hard and looking around wildly. I was back in Sam and Dean's motel room. My gaze fluttered around the room quickly, taking in the sight of Dean passed out on the other bed and Sam typing away on his computer at the little table in the room.

"Skylar, are you okay?" Sam asked, noticing my breathing pattern.

"Just a nightmare," I murmured, placing my hand to my head in relief. I glanced over at Dean, hearing him snoring away, not worrying about what was going on around him. It was a much needed rest after the vampire hunt. Sam was undoubtedly searching for more weird news, which I guess is how they found all their cases.

As I sat up, I felt a mild pain shoot through my arm, but I brushed it off. As I stood up, a burning sensation erupted along the same spot. Gasping, I looked from Sam to the spot on my arm, watching as the skin began to split right before my eyes. My eyes widened dramatically as blood began gushing from the gaping wound on my forearm, like someone had just dug glass into the skin and tore it out.

I felt Sam's hand wrap around my upper arm, pulling me towards the sink, knocking down a chair in the process. Seeing the shocked look on his face, I knew he saw the whole thing happen. Dean jumped having heard the sound and sat up in the bed, his eyes immediately locking onto me and Sam.

The water turned on as Sam grabbed a towel, putting my arm under the cold water, causing another gasp to leave my throat.

"What's going on?" There was a sense of urgency in Dean's voice upon seeing the blood washing from my skin as Sam started wrapped a towel around the deep gash.

"Get the first aid kit, Dean, hurry!" Sam said instantly.

Dean disappeared, racing from the room and to his car. I gasped as Sam applied pressure to the wound. I looked up to meet Sam's gaze. He knew there was something very wrong with this situation. He didn't say anything, but he didn't need to, it was written all over his face. Not a few seconds later Dean came barreling back into the motel room with the first aid kit in his hand.

"What in the hell did you do?" Dean asked as he saw the blood all over the counter.

"It was just a dream," I murmured, looking up at Sam. "I don't understand how it could do this!" I shook my head as Dean opened the kit, handing Sam what he needed to take care of the wound.

"What were you dreaming about?" Dean asked in a more sarcastic tone.

I looked up at Dean as I answered, "The demon." Tearing my gaze from Dean, I looked up at Sam. "He was there. Kept talking about some grand plan. Something about all the special children." Sam glanced at Dean who gave Sam some look I couldn't quite figure out.

"Anything else?" Sam asked, keeping pressure on the wound.

Other than the fact that my brother is apparently a part of this as well…Or that Jasper was MIA and possibly under the yellow-eyed demon's control?

"No." I shook my head. "No, he just threw me into a mirror and I woke up." Sam gave me a worried look causing me to look down. Sam pulled the cloth away and confusion flashed across his face. Dean raised his eyebrows, causing me to look at my arm. There was still blood on my arm but no cut. Was it a figment of my imagination? No, it couldn't have been, Dean and Sam both reacted to it too.

Dean was leaning against the doorframe watching me. I felt like he knew there was more to the dream than I was saying. The way he kept looking from my face to my arm to the blood, the suspicion evident on his expression, while Sam did a better job at hiding it. I knew they were going to ask questions. Of course they would ask questions, any sane hunter would.

"What kind of dream would cause this sort of thing?" Sam asked, cleaning up the last of the blood while I sat down at the table. "A cut suddenly appearing then disappearing?" Sam asked, looking at Dean.

I put my head in my hand while my elbow rested on the table's surface. Dean shrugged his shoulder, never tearing his gaze away from me. My eyes strayed over to where the small walk in closet was next to the bathroom and saw the door was made of wood, not a mirror. Closing my eyes briefly, Jasper with his eyes that evil yellow color seared into my mind.

"It was a mirrored closet, he threw me into the mirror," I murmured, my head hurting.

"In the dream?" Dean asked, watching me like a hawk and I was his prey.

I gave him a skeptical look. "No, Dean, just now."

"Hey, I'm just trying to figure out why you're super healing all of a sudden," Dean snapped.

Sam let out a heavy sigh as he leaned against the counter. "Could it be your ability?" he asked.

"What?" I arched an eyebrow at him.

Sam moved over to the table sitting down next to me. There was a different look on his face, like a light bulb had gone off.

"The demon is trying to gather special children, people with abilities," Sam explained.

"Sam." Dean's voice had a hint of warning to it.

Sam shook his head at his brother before focusing on me. "I have these dreams where I see…I see people's deaths."

"Wow," I murmured, hearing that bit of information, "That blows."

Sam nodded, raising his eyebrows. He glanced over towards Dean, who did not seem thrilled with the direction this conversation was heading. I looked between the two, shaking my head, my confusion evident.

"Is there something missing here?" I asked.

Sam sighed as Dean turned away, shaking his head. "If anyone found out about what I could do...they would come after me."

"You're talking about the hunters aren't you?" I glanced over at Dean, seeing the protective look on his face. "You think they would hunt you down."

Sam nodded as he said, "This could be your power. Healing or maybe warping reality perceptions."

"If healing was my power I would not have been hurting from that car accident." I shook my head, putting that deduction to rest. "I only have one reality, Sam."

"Then what's his interest in you?" Dean asked, his voice coming off more agitated than I expected it to.

I looked over at Dean before sending Sam a desperate look. I was hoping he would fend Dean off for the moment, but it was no use. He wanted to know as much as his brother did. Running my hand down the length of my face, a sigh escaped my lips.

"I see dead people," I blurted out. "At least, I think I do."

Dean gave me a skeptical look. "Okay, Haley Joel."

I gave Dean an exasperated look before shaking my head. Standing up from the table, I walked over to the sink where traces of my blood were still present. I reached out and lightly touched it so it stained my skin. Pulling back, I stared down at the very real blood. I was so focused on the blood, I hadn't heard Sam approach me from behind. He pressed his hand to my shoulder, causing me to jump.

"Whoa, just me." Sam's voice was calm and cool.

"I'm not crazy, Sam," I murmured, glancing over at Dean. "I saw Jeremy and Allison."

"Allison?" Dean asked, arching an eyebrow.

I pulled the cell phone out of my pocket before going through some of the pictures I had saved from the last phone I dumped. I came across the picture of me, Jeremy, and Allie from Halloween two years earlier. The night Jeremy proposed. I held the phone out to show them. I was standing between Allie and Jeremy an arm wrapped around both of them.

"I take it she's the pretty blonde," Dean commented.

I scoffed. "A pretty blonde that was torched by a demon."

I couldn't believe how calloused those words sounded coming from my mouth. When I had first heard the news that Allison had been found burned to death in her garage, I was horrified. Ash had given me the news a few days after I had left with the Winchesters. The guys had just dropped me off at Bobby's before they took off. Bobby saw the full breakdown and after that it was nose to the grindstone. I had a fire burning inside of me, a fire that wouldn't go out until the demon was gone and the people I loved were avenged.

"Her cousin, Morgan, found her. Made local news. College girl commits suicide by blowing up her garage," I continued, crossing my arms over my chest. "Bobby and I researched it, he even asked a hunter to check it out."

"And you never told us?" Dean's voice sounded more agitated as the seconds ticked by.

"Would you have believed me?" I retorted, glaring back at Dean.

A silence fell over the room as Dean and I stared at each other. I had figured out a bit about the Winchesters in the short time I had been with them. Dean always acted like he knew exactly what he would do when it came to certain situations, but as I've found, that's not always the case. Especially when it came to Sam. Every time the demon was brought up, Dean went on the defensive.

To be quite honest I expected him to act that way when it came to the demon. It killed both their parents and apparently it was after me and Sam. I could see it in Dean's eyes, he wanted nothing more than to protect his little brother from the one thing that had ripped away from rest of his family. Sam, unlike Dean, was running full speed ahead towards the demon, hoping to find and protect the other children with special gifts.

"What would the demon want with someone who sees ghosts?" Sam pondered, looking from me to Dean.

"I don't know man," Dean grumbled as he ran a hand over his face. "What part of any of this makes sense?"

I held my hand out as Dean came over and set the phone back in my hand. I caught a momentary glimpse of the picture before I made it leave the screen. I glanced over at Sam as I shoved the phone into my back pocket. Shaking my head, I knew I needed to air. After that nightmare, this motel room was beginning to feel extremely restrictive. Especially when I had Dean sending me these small, distrustful glances and the ones full of pity and confusion from Sam.

"I'm gonna go grab something from the vending machine, or something…" I trailed off lamely as I grabbed my jacket and headed towards the door.

"Sky–"

I opened and slammed the door closed behind me, cutting off whatever Sam was going to say. The Winchesters were definitely growing on me, Sam with his sweet and trusting curiosity and even Dean's bad boy, I'll-kick-your-ass-if-you-hurt-Sammy attitude. They were two guys who were just saving people and hunting things, their family's business. Then there was me.

How the hell could I even categorize myself? Was I a hunter or just some wannabe bound to get myself killed? I knew one thing, this demon had killed my mom, my fiancé, and my best friend. I wasn't going to just lay back and let it keep killing people when I was fully capable of getting out there and hunting its ass down. Who was I going to kill it? I hadn't figured that part out yet.

Pulling my jacket around my body a little tighter to keep out the breeze, I noticed the glowing light of the vending machine coming from just around the corner. Making my way quickly to the machine, I glanced around as I pulled a few ones out of my pocket shoving it into the machine. Taking the chance to see what was actually in the machine, I settled on a chocolate bar. Waiting for it to spit out my candy, I heard the sound of footsteps approaching. Keeping my cool, I pretended like I didn't hear the hurried steps until whoever it was came around the corner.

My body tensed just in case a fight was impending, but quickly relaxed when I saw it wouldn't be a physical fight, probably just a verbal spat. Dean had come around the corner, his jacket on over the plaid shirt he was wearing. He had a thoroughly annoyed look on his face, like he didn't want to be out here in the first place. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket as his eyes landed on me.

"Hey," Dean stated casually as he went to the drink machine.

"Hey," I responded, giving him a strange look.

We were both silent as I knelt down to get my candy from the machine and Dean put some money into the slot. As I straightened up, Dean hit one of the drink options rather hard, the sound of the machine working quickly to comply to his order. I watched as he reached down and pulled the soda from the machine.

"Were you following me?" I blurted out, observing as he turned to face me, arching an eyebrow as he did.

"Why would I do that?" Dean shrugged his shoulders.

Tilting my head slightly, I looked away from him. "You're worried about Sam, I get it. You think I'm making up all this stuff to get to him."

"Are you?" His voice shifted, like he was surprised I had said that.

"No," I stated, firmly shaking my head. "I get that you're just trying to protect your brother Dean. I'd do the same for mine."

"The brother you've known for, like, an hour?" Dean's snarky comment earned an eye roll from me.

"Yeah, that one. Family is family, right?" I shrugged, glancing around. "I know you were against me coming here. You didn't want the extra responsibility of someone who had no idea what they were doing. That first hunt, I was cocky, but I'm not indestructible."

Dean scoffed. "You're three steps ahead of most new hunters."

"I'm just here to learn." I shrugged again, shaking my head. "The moment I can go at this on my own, I'm gone. One less person for you to look after."

I began walking away from him when I heard him call out my name. Sighing softly, I turned back around so I could see Dean once more.

"If I find out you're getting close to us, to Sam, for the demon…I won't hesitate to put you down."

A smirk crossed my face. "I'd hope so."

I watched as the corners of Dean's lips twitched before he shook his head in acknowledgment of what I had just said. Maybe that had convinced him more than anything else I had said since I've been with them. It was hard to get a read on Dean sometimes; he was like fire and ice. Some days, I could read him like an open book then the next he was the most difficult person in the room to understand.

The two of us walked silently back towards the motel room. We were both in a much better state of mind than we were earlier, which was definitely a welcomed change. I don't think Dean and I had many moments where we could say we weren't at each other's throats, but our civil moments were the best parts of these trips. We actually could have fun when we weren't worried about whether the other was going to kill us.

As we walked into the room, the three of us fell into a comfortable silence. Each one of us began working on our own thing. Sam researching, Dean cleaning his weapons, and me sending an email to Ash. It went that way for about an hour before Sam's voice cut through the silence.

"I think we should go see mom's grave."

Looking up from my computer, my brows shot up seeing the serious look on Sam's face. Well that declaration came out seemingly nowhere. Dean on the other hand didn't seem like he wanted anything to do with the idea.

"No." Dean's curt response had me convinced the conversation would end right there. I should have known better.

"We owe it to her, Dean," Sam's desperate argument began.

Shaking my head, I pulled my headphones out of my backpack, shoving them into my ears as the sounds of Sam and Dean's argument escalated. I pulled up the music player on my computer and put it up loud enough to the point where I couldn't hear them anymore. I continued to type on my computer, wrapping up the email to Ash when I noticed Sam push himself away from the table before stomping towards the door. Walking out, he slammed the door behind himself forcefully.

Pulling the headphone from my ears, I looked over to Dean who looked ready to shoot someone.

"Well that went well," I commented, earning a glare from Dean. I smirked before closing my laptop. "I think if you just allowed yourself five minutes to reflect on the past instead of boxing it up and letting it fester…You'll feel much better." I sent an encouraging smile at Dean before standing up and walking towards the bathroom, closing the door securely behind me.

* * *

**hey guys sorry for the late post! It's been a cray week for both me and my beta! I'm super excited to see people are liking the story! Gives me tons of inspiration to keep going!**

**_grapejuice101_: lol they did! They're is plenty more Sam/Sky to come!**

**_steelcandy_: thank you so much!**

**_AvengersFan214_: Glad you like the story and I hope this answered your Allie question ;) but don't worry it will be explained more later on!**

**_Guest_: why thank you kind stranger!**

**_myharlequinromance321_: AH that's awesome to hear! Well stay tuned because there is PLENTY of craziness to come!**


End file.
